Sur les Mers
by Dragonna
Summary: Francine, fille aînée de Romanyus Vargas, va devoir épouser un vieil aristocrate, au desespoir de son frère Lovino et de sa soeur Felicia. Mais, au moment des fiancailles, le terrible capitaine Kirkland aborde la frégate et les deux soeurs sont enlevées.
1. Prologue : Un Mariage peu désiré

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue: Un Mariage peu désiré<em>**

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau ce jour-là, sur les mers. Un bateau fendait les mers pas très loin d'un riche cité portuaire et prospère. Le navire était décoré pour une fête ayant lieu sur le pont, une table étant posée, et chargée de plats. Une fête, oui mais pour quelle occasion? De nombreuses personnes erraient sur le pont, regardant les côtes visibles un peu loin. Plus loin un jeune homme, aux mèches acajou se tenait, raide comme la justice et bras croisés, devant une porte. Ses yeux verts étaient méchamment plissés. Il restait sourd aux protestations d'un homme bien plus âgé que lui, qui voulait entrer dans la cabine.<p>

«Enfin Lovino...Soyez raisonnable!

- Ne me parlez pas comme si vous faisiez partie de ma famille, monsieur.

- C'est tout comme! Je vais épouser ta grande sœur!»

Le prétendant ignora le regard mauvais du seul et inique fils de Romanyus. Celui-ci voyageaient énormément sur les mers et ne revenait que rarement. Il savait que rien ne pouvait vraiment empêcher son mariage et que le frère de sa promise ne faisait que perdre du temps.

Restés seuls avec leur belle-mère, Lovino et ses sœurs tentaient de vivre leur vie aussi heureuse que possible.

Sauf que leur belle-mère ne pensait qu'à la gloire et à la richesse.

* * *

><p><em>Une femme assez jeune, d'environ 23 ans, se tenait au côté de leur père, dont l'épais manteau sentait encore les odeurs du large. Les cheveux bouclés et courts de leur père étaient, pour une fois, bien peignés et il se tenait plus sérieusement qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses deux filles et son fils s'entre-regardèrent, peu rassuré quand à la suite des évènements. <em>

_«Mes enfants, je vous présente votre futur belle-mère, je l'épouserais au printemps prochain!»_

_En effet, il la demandait régulièrement en mariage depuis peu, mais le père de la ''belle'' n'avait accepté que suite à son dernier succès commerciale, avec la magnifique cargaisons de richesses et d'épices ramenées des îles du sud ou peu être même du nouveau monde._

_Lovino, suite à cette nouvelle, se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas, en bon fils à maman qu'il avait été longtemps, de la voir trop vite (à ses yeux) remplacée, même si en fait cela faisait plusieurs années._

_Felicia, la plus jeune, celle qui ne se souvenait que de son père, pencha la tête pour saluer aimablement la nouvelle venue. Elle garda pourtant la main crispé sur le gilet de velours de son frère. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, presque comme une jumelle, si ce n'est sa taille plus petite, ses cheveux un peu plus clairs, et ses yeux dorés._

_Enfin la fille aînée du marchand jaugea la nouvelle venue pendant quelques instants de ses yeux bleus avant de s'incliner légèrement, respectueusement, disant quelques mots aimables d'une voix neutre._

_Au début, même si l'unique fils faisait la tête, les trois enfants faisaient des efforts pour plaire à leur belle-mère. Seulement, une fois leur père partit, celle-ci ne se priva pas de dire qu'elle était la seule maîtresse à bord pendant son absence. Et ne faisait que répéter que son fils ou sa fille serait meilleur qu'eux, que son enfant serait plus doué. _

_Sauf qu'elle eut beau attendre, jamais il n'en vint. Si Romanyus n'en conçut pas grande déception, car il avait 3 enfants après tout, ce ne fut pas le cas de son épouse qui les prit en grippe à cause de ça._

_Elle essaya bien d'acheter Felicia mais celle-ci aimait trop sa fratrie pour tomber dans un tel piège ou bien était-elle trop naïve pour se faire influencer? _

_Les années avaient passée: Lovino atteignit les 17 ans, Feliciana les 15 ans et leur soeur aînée les 19 ans. Tout semblait aller bien, Romanyus était absent depuis quelques mois quand tout bascula. Cet homme, qui avait pourtant presque 60 ans, était venue demander la main de la belle-fille aînée, la marâtre n'avait vu que la richesse et la renommée, les titres et avait accepté, sans même songer un seul instant au souhait de leur père: que ses enfants soient heureux avant tout. Bref Lovino avait hurlé de rage. _

_Ce qui n'était plus à ses yeux qu'un immonde marâtre lui ordonna de ne pas y faire obstacle mais le jeune homme de 17 ans hurla qu'il était presque adulte et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de donner son accord pour la mariage de sa grande sœur. _

* * *

><p>Le prétendant retenta sa chance, ignorant la main posé de son futur beau-frère sur le pommeau de son épée. Prenant une voix doucereuse il reprit «Voyons, vous pouvez faire preuve de sens, ne compliquez pas les choses!<p>

- J'ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas entrer! Les fiançailles ne deviendront officielles qu'avec ce banquet dans deux heures donc vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là» Et, tel un roi outragé, Lovino entra dans la cabine, la claquant au nez du plus vieux et la fermant à clé. Il entendit quelques jurons puis le calme et soupira de soulagement, se retournant vers l'intérieur de la cabine.

«Il est partit frangine!

- Merci Lovi! Rien que l'imaginer dans la même pièce que moi, même sa voix je la supporte pas!

- C'est mal partit! Vu que tu vas l'épouser» répliqua la plus jeune, attrapant une brosse pour coiffer la chevelure chocolat une dernière fois, même s'il ne semblait y avoir besoin de le faire.

«Si seulement j'avais plus de droits, j'en ai pourtant mais cette femme m'en a privé, sans elle je pourrais m'y opposer! Le fils aîné peut parler à la place du père en l'absence de celui-ci si l'autre parent est celui d'un second mariage!

- Sans elle, je ne serais même pas fiancé à cet homme, tu le réalise?

- . ..Exact!» Lovino se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit «C'type, il est pas proche de la famille royale? Comme le prince fait pour le supporter?

- Un peu, mais pas par le sang! Juste par la fidélité! Il a juste servi le roi comme le veut son noble sang depuis taaannttt de générations!» Elle lui lança un regard faussement sévère «Tu n'as pas écouté notre belle-mère parler en tant d'éloooooges de lui au dernier repas familiale! Accessoirement le "prince" n'a que 12 ans, depuis que son frère aîné a été enlevé par on ne sait qui.

- Je deviens sourd quand ce sujet est abordé par elle!» marmonna le seul garçon. Il regarda la robe et grogna «Trop décoltée cette robe, et elle est fendue sur les côtés en plus! Tu veux qu'il te saute dessus l'affreux ou quoi?

- C'est **elle** qui...

- RAH! Je refuse que tu sorte habillée comme ça Francine! Et j'm'en fous du fric de notre belle-mère!»

Il marcha à grand pas vers la malle en osier contenant leurs affaires, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et se mit à fouiller «Tu sais j'aurais préféré que t'épouses ce crétin à ch'veux blancs plutôt que ce sale type!» Il se redressa et lui lança une robe plus simple à la tête. Robe plus correcte aux yeux de Lovino et qui attirait moins le regard. Une robe qui la rendrait certes jolie mais pas attirante comme l'autre. Le seul garçon se tourna vers le porte pour la laisser se changer, avec l'aide de leur cadette.

Quand ce fut fait, il eut un sourire à la fois doux et triste «Tu ressembles à maman!»

Felicia hocha la tête, ne gardant qu'un portrait de tableau en mémoire pour comparer.

Les trois jeunes restèrent silencieux, cherchant comment reprendre la conversation et occulter les non-dits.

_**Elle**, elle n'aurait pas forcé sa fille à épouser un riche veuf de presque 40 ans son aîné!_

_**Elle**, elle aurait voulu leur bonheur avant tout._

_**Elle**, elle les aimait._

L'homme de la famille, où celui qui voulait l'être au moins, sortit alors un pendentif de la poche de sa veste, le tendant à son aînée «C'est celui de maman, je l'ai pris...récupéré il y a des années, avant que papa se remarie, parce que je voulais pas que notre belle-mère le porte, comme elle l'a fait avec les autres bijoux de notre mère. J'lui en rafle de temps en temps, mais juste ceux qui vous reviennent les filles!» Il posa l'objet en or sur un guéridon pendant que Felicia terminait de coiffer leur sœur. «Si je pouvais empêcher ça!

- Tu ne peux pas!

- Si papa revenait à temps, il...

- A moins d'un miracle, il ne reviendra pas à temps. Et pourrait-il vraiment annuler? Et sous quel prétexte?

- Je l'aime pas ce type!

- Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

- Moi non plus je l'aime pas, il sent mauvais en plus!» La cadette de la fratrie prenait position pour la première fois de la conversion. «Grande sœur, qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher ce mariage?»

Lovino caressa amoureusement son épée, marmonnant en boucle le mot «_**Duel**_» mais ses sœurs l'ignorèrent.

Francine haussa les épaules et énuméra «Qu'il tombe gravement malade...

- Qu'il soit victime d'un tragique accident!

- Qu'il...

- Je vais payer des pirates pour qu'ils lui fasse la peau...je vais lançer des rumeurs immondes pour le discréditer et le faire disgrâcier!

- Que tu ne vois plus vierge!» Lança alors la plus jeune, se prenant au jeu, lançant un magnifique pavé dans la mare par ces mots.

_Et elle frappa pile là où il fallait. Oui c'était sans doute la solution._

Son frère sortit aussitôt de son trip: «HA NON NE FAIS PAS CA, TU NE POURRAIS PLUS TE MARIER! Et si tu tombais enceinte hein? Même si oui ça le découragerait mais ça jetterait le discrédit sur la faaaamille! QUE DIRAIT PAPA QUAND IL REVIENDRAIT?

- Ne t'en fais pas Lovino!» Elle lui fit un petit sourire amusé, lui donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le front «Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ton rôle de frère si à cœur!

- Dis...Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis juste...je fais juste mon boulot de frère, je dois m'indigner d'un tel mariage et détester ce type!» Boudeur il leurs tourna le dos, bras croisé, prenant un air aussi digne que possible.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p> 


	2. Imprévu

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Imprévu<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un bateau fendait les flots, son drapeau noir claquant au vent. Un navire de pirate, dont le capitaine était l'un des meilleur et l'un des plus craints, malgré son jeune âge, d'à peine 20 années. Debout à l'avant de sa frégate, levant sa longue-vue devant ses yeux. Un sourire cruel ourla ses lèvres quand un navire apparut à sa vue.<p>

«Tiens, tiens..»

Un bateau, de taille relativement intéressante, qui devait être un navire de transport ou utilisé pour des fêtes sur mers, passait à portée de vue.

_Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas...étaient-ils stupides pour prendre tant de risques? _

_Les provoquaient ils, lui et les autres pirates?_

Il jeta à son second la longue-vue. Puis il frotta son menton, un sourire, presque un rictus, narquois apparaissant sur son visage. «Je vois un navire, je vois des richesses...je vois...

- Des femmes à enlever pour rançons!» le coupa l'un de ses hommes, déclenchant des rires dans l'équipage.

« ….» Arthur lança un coup d'œil à l'auteur de ces mots et répliqua, sèchement «Si on enlève des jeunes filles nobles, de bonnes familles, pour rançon, on évitera d'abîmer la marchandise! Vous savez à quel point les lois du mariage sont tatillonnes à ce sujet...je n'ai pas envie de rendre des jeunes filles qui seront couvertes de honte et peut-être jetées dehors par les plus extrêmes! Autant ne pas les rendre dans ce cas!

- ….On n'est pas obligé de les rendre justement! Si elles sont jolies...certains de nous n'ont pas de femmes après tout..

- Ben voyons, vous voulez fonder une famille peut-être?» Lança Ludwig, un adolescent de 15 ans, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ce garçon avait failli se noyer dans un naufrage quelques années auparavant et il avait été sauvé par ce qui était à l'époque la bande d'Arthur. Il avait grandis avec eux, ayant perdu la mémoire de son passé. il ne désespérait pas de se rappeler de quelque chose un jour. Et puis il n'était guère le seul à avoir un passé étrange ici après tout.

«Après tout, c'est votre droit!» Ricana Arthur, donnant là sa bénédiction. «Cependant, cette fois je veux ma part!»

_Pour une fois, il avait bien envie de s'amuser un petit peu._

Un des pirates les plus expérimentés de l'équipage lança: «Pas de problème capitaine! On vous laissera rien que pour vous celle qui vous tapera dans l'œil, s'il y en a une!»

L'équipage manifesta son accord par diverses interventions, cris comme rires.

Ludwig leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Enfin si il se tourna vers son chef et souffla «Je pensais que tu étais un gentleman! Ce n'est plus le cas désormais?

- Si! J'en suis un!» Rit Arthur, avant d'ajouter d'un ton sans appel «Mais je suis un homme aussi!»

Ludwig grinça des dents, mais se dit que s'il enlevait une jeune fille, ce serait uniquement pour la rançon et il ne laisserait aucun de ses ''collègues'' l'approcher. Il était trop droit pour ça. Vestige de son passé oublié sans doute?

«Préparez tout...on part à l'abordage!» cria Arthur, ordonnant par là l'attaque du navire de transport.

Des cris de joie retentirent derrière lui. Tout le monde s'affaira derrière lui, alors que le capitaine retournait au poste de commande. Ludwig regarda dans la longue-vue. Et fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel était cet étrange sentiment qui le prenait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais pressentiment mais un pressentiment quand même.

* * *

><p>Francine sortit de la cabine, encadrée par sa sœur et son frère, refusant de s'éloigner d'eux et ignorant ostensiblement son pseudo-fiancé. Quand on décida de servir le festin et de faire assoir les promis côte à côte, elle grimaça et jeta un regard à son frère qui haussa les épaules, aussi frustré qu'elle de ne pouvoir rien faire pour échapper, pour la faire échapper, à ce calvaire.<p>

Un mousse descendit soudain de la vigie et courut jusqu'au capitaine pour lui dire qu'un navire approchait et qu'il n'avait pas vu de drapeau noir. L'homme le plus gradé regarda, grâce à une longue vue, dans la direction indiqué et fronça les sourcils.

«Que les hommes préparent leurs armes, on ne sait jamais. Cela ne ressemble pas à un bâtiment pirate mais de nos jours ils sont devenus des professionnels du camouflage.»

Romano eut une sueur froide, tirant son épée. Il fanfaronnait beaucoup, savait se servir de son épée mais n'avait jamais affronté de vrais adversaires, qui seraient dans doute plus retords, plus forts et plus expérimentés que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance à son âge.

Il repoussa rapidement ses sœurs derrière lui, bien décidé à les protéger, et à ne pas laisser l'autre crétin profiter de la situation, parce que c'était bien son genre, mais aussi pour les empêcher d'être piétiné par une foule prise de panique.

L'autre bateau était visible maintenant, grand même si pas autant que le navire où ils étaient, mais rapide et silencieux. Soudain un coup de canon frappa l'eau à quelques pas. C'était l'avertissement numéro 1. Mais les matelots répliquèrent en donnant aussi du canon, sauf que chaque coup semblait frapper toujours à coté. La malchance semblait les tenir en son pouvoir elle aussi.

«Le drapeau noir, ils le hissent!»

Des cris de peur retentirent, des gens allèrent s'enfermer dans les cabines. Felicia fut brutalement bousculée mais son frère la releva, la serrant contre lui pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau. Sous l'effet de cette panique de civils, ce fut plus difficile de manœuvrer le bateau. Les demandes à l'équipage de fuir reprenaient sans cesse.

_Fuir? _Songea Lovino en voyant maintenant distinctement les pirates sur le pont de l'autre navire, _c'est inutile maintenant_.

Et l'avertissement avait été clair. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à abîmer suffisamment le bateau pour l'immobiliser.

La secousse, résultant de la collision des deux navires, jeta à terre le frère et ses sœurs. Sonné il vit juste les grappins qui partaient, entendit les premiers coups de feu, bruit de bataille entre les pirates et l'équipage. Et remarqua, subitement que le pseudo fiancé héros n'était pas sur le pont. Bravo il avait donc abandonné sa future femme et belle-famille derrière lui, belle réussite?

_Avait-il fuit en cabine lui aussi?_

Il serra les dents, maudissant ce lâche une nouvelle fois. S'il en sortait vivant, il s'opposerait de tout ses forces au mariage, quitte à fuit avec ses frangines. Il remarqua soudain une seconde chose, qui lui fit venir une sueur. Ses sœurs n'avaient pu aller se mettre à l'abri (et qu'est-ce que çà aurait changé?) et ils se retrouvaient tous, enfin tout ceux n'ayant pu quitter le pont, devant une horde de pirates.

Ses soeurs face à une bande de probable ivrognes qui devaient même être en manque ou quelque chose comme ça, vu ce qu'on disait des pirates dans les milieux nobles comme celui où il avait grandit

«Francine, Felicia ça va?

- Oui je crois, je pense juste m'être cognée l'épaule mais rien de grave!

- Ca va grand frère! Je suis juste tombée mais tu m'as ramassé!»

* * *

><p>«Well...qu'avons nous là?»<p>

Un pirate s'avançait, vêtu d'un manteau rouge et d'un tricorne orné de plumes multicolore. Il s'arrêta devant le capitaine ligoté et blessé, entouré des matelots survivants. Le pirate semblait jeune, des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, avec d'énormes sourcils. Sa voix était doucereuse, et flanquait la trouille à Lovino. Francine elle vit là une possibilité de s'échapper, même si c'était risqué, et puis son frère ne serait pas d'accord.

«Des drapeaux multicolores, des fleurs...une fête? Que fête-t-on?

- Des fiançailles monsieur...» Osa murmurer le petit mousse, terrifié. Le pirate eut un rictus amusé et fit quelques pas. Le mousse trembla, et osa rajouter: «Entre une jeune fille et un vieux veuf de la noblesse!»

Arthur eut un rire et fit un tour d'horizon du pont, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant le jeune garçon se tenant courageusement devant deux jeunes filles qui, vu leurs ressemblances avec lui, étaient certainement ses sœurs. «Tiens tiens...voilà trois petites souris qui ont eu assez de courage pour rester?» il s'approcha lentement. Lovino, terrorisé, ferma les yeux craignant de prendre un coup, attendant le coup. Qui ne vint pas. Arthur regarda les deux filles et murmura, doucement. «Qui êtes vous toutes les deux?

- Et vous-même?» répliqua la plus grande, plongeant sans peur ses yeux violets dans ceux, verts, du pirate qui fut stupéfait pendant quelques secondes, plus habitué à ce qu'on ait peur de lui que l'on lui réponse si insolemment.

«Capitaine Arthur Kirkland, l'actuel pirate le plus craint des mers!

- Et le plus jeune je suppose! Vous ne sembles pas plus vieux que moi!»

Lovino se demanda brièvement si sa sœur était terriblement courageuse ou inconsciente.

Arthur eut un haussement de sourcils «Et à qui ai-je l'honneur maintenant que je me suis présenté?

- Francine Vargas!»

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du blond qui eut un sourire gourmand «Comme le marchand qui a amassé tant de richesses?

- Il n'y a pas plusieurs Romanyus!

- Hum...j'ai entendu parlé de fiançailles, serait-ce les vôtres?»

Elle ne répondit pas, eut juste une sorte de grognement agacé qui pouvait passer pour un simple oui. Arthur réfléchit rapidement. Jeune noble, à deux doigts du mariage, pas mal du tout physiquement en plus, fille du maitre de la maison de commerce Vargas qui avait tant de comptoirs partout dans le monde. Bref un lot dont il tirerait un bon prix, une belle rançon. Un regard sur la seconde fille le fit penser qu'on pouvait doubler la rançon facilement.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il abattit le pommeau de son arme sur le crâne de Lovino qui s'écroula, assommé pour le compte. Puis sans laisser à ses futures captives le temps de réagir il issa la plus grande sur son épaule comme un sac.

«REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE AU SOL ESPECE DE BATARD!» S'en suivirent une jolie collection d'insultes n'ayant rien à faire dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, mais qui firent siffler d'admiration certains des pirates. Arthur lui éclata de rire, et ré-embarqua sur son bateau.

Ludwig soupira et se chargea de la seconde soeur, ne voulant pas d'un des moins digne de confiance de l'équipage s'en charge. Manque de confiance? Nooonn pas du tout, juste volonté de faire avancé les choses.

Lovino gémit de douleur, et se redressa. Il distingua dans le flou sa belle-mère qui parlait avec colère au fiancé de sa...minute. Il écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Les pirates les avaient enlevé, avec toutes les richesses (et réserves de nourritures) du bateau.

_Sa première réaction fut l'état de choc... soit immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, clignant des yeux._

_Sa seconde fut de virer au rouge._

_Sa troisième fut de hurler tout un répertoire de mots qui n'avaient absolument RIEN à faire dans la bouche d'un jeune homme de_ bonne famille.

Et il conclut, en gros, par «SALOPERIE DE PIRATE AUX ENORMES SOURCILS! ENFOIREEEEEEE ! REND-MOI MES FRANGIIIIIINES! JE VAIS TOUS LES BUTER CES CONNARDS DE PIRATES ET CE KIRKLAND!»

**A suivre**


	3. Prisonnière

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre II: Prisonnières<em>**

* * *

><p>Francine se réveilla dans une petite pièce, la tête lourde et vit qu'elle était surement toujours sur le navire des pirates, certainement dans une sorte de cellule. Cellule vide à l'exception de quelques objets, dont deux espèces de couches et des couvertures rapiécées.<p>

Que c'était-il passé déjà? Le capitaine et le morveux de l'âge de sa sœur les avaient toutes deux embarquées sur le bateau et les avaient endormis, mais avec quoi déjà? Elle ne savait pas mais se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas appréciés qu'elles se débattent ainsi et avaient voulus les calmer.

_Et puis après? Avaient-t-ils pillés le navire transporteur? _

_Oui surement, c'était des pirates après tout, ils n'allaient pas se contenter d'un espoir d'une belle rançon. _

_Argh, sa tête, c'était quoi ce produit louche?_

«Grand sœur, tu es réveillée!»

Feliciana la regardait de ses grands yeux dorés, soulagée sans doute de ne plus être la seule éveillée sur ce navire où il n'y avait que des hommes.

«Il est quelle heure?

- Il fait nuit mais il ne doit pas être trop tard, parce qu'ils font la fête dehors!

- ….Felicia...ce sont des pirates, pas des jeunes hommes éduqués à la baguette, tu n'es jamais allé dans les tavernes toi ça se voit!

- Non, mère ne voulait pas. Et puis ce n'est pas pour des jeunes filles de notre conditions» Bien élevée, la plus jeune n'avait même jamais rechigné à appeler sa belle-mère comme ça, vu qu'elle n'avait presque connu qu'elle en près de 10 ans, contrairement à ses deux aînés, qui se souvenaient très bien de leur vraie mère. Cependant ses paroles étaient dites avec une voix exaspérée.

Francine haussa les épaules, l'air indifférente à ce genre d'obstacles: «Ca ne m'a pas du tout empêchée...d'aller boire un coup ou deux avec Gilbert! Je faisais souvent le mur, tu ne le savais pas? C'est que j'ai du être bien discrète!»

Sa cadette prit un air faussement outrée avant de demander, l'air soudainement plus intéressé, un large sourire aux lèvres «Et dans les tavernes, ils sont comment les garçons?» Évidement elle ne connaissait que les jeunes nobles bien cadré, au langage soutenu (trop parfois) et toujours prêt à sortir l'épée à la moindre offense. Rien de très amusant pour ceux qu'elle avait connu en fait.

Sa grande sœur réfléchit un instant et dit, lentement: «Bruyants.

- …..Mais encore?

- Rieurs, saoulards, ils chantent des chants peu recommandables et te font des propositions peu recommandables, ils dansent, jouent aux cartes et parfois se battent. On rigole bien!

- Ca a l'air amusant!» Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu les escapades de sa sœur avant, parce qu'elle l'aurait accompagné, sans aucune hésitation.

Pauvre Lovino, s'il avait entendu ça, il aurait hurlé à son aînée de ne pas pervertir leur cadette. Celle-ci n'avait pourtant pas vraiment l'air traumatisé, bien au contraire. «Et tu as déjà vu des pirates dans les tavernes du port, si tu y es allé?

- Tu te doute bien que des pirates ne disent pas l'être dans des cités comme la nôtre. En plus j'crois avoir vu c'lui aux gros sourcils!

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être sûr de soit!

- Ce sont des brigands, ou des gens dans la misère qui n'ont que ça pour survivre même si ça ne les excusent pas.» Elle haussa les épaules «C'est certain que venir dans une cité riche comme la nôtre, c'est de la provocation mais ils font souvent ça!»

Feliciana regarda par le hublot et s'exclama «Hé! Le soleil se lève!

- Ils ont fait la fête toute la nuit?

- On dirait bien...

….Ca devait être une belle prise! Rien que nous d'ailleurs...» Elle s'adossa au mur de bois et ferma les yeux «On n'a plus qu'à attendre!

Mais...» Feliciana avait un peu peur de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient, chose parfaitement compréhensible quelque part. «Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver?

A part attendre que notre père paye, parce qu'il faut pas compter sur la belle-mère qui jouera sans doute la femme éplorée ignorant que nous étions toujours vivantes.»

Pas la peine de mentir à ce sujet, toute deux savaient que c'était vrai, même si ça faisait un peu mal à la cadette. Celle-ci jetait parfois des regards angoissés à la porte, craignant sans doute qu'un pirate pervers et bourré ne vienne abuser d'elles, peur parfaitement compréhensible. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme qui s'était 'occupé' de Feliciana lors de l'enlèvement entra, devant un plateau qu'il posa au sol entre elles.

Francine ouvrit un œil, jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture et eut un sourire amusé «Je savais que la nourriture à bord était mauvaise mais au point que vous pilliez les rations des navires utilisés pour les fêtes.»

Ludwig eut un petit rire gêné et s'empressa de dire, mal à l'aise: «Voyons, qu'allez-vous pensez là mademoiselle, je vous jure que c'est notre cuisinier qui...

- Ment pas gamin, je reconnais le morceau de gâteau.» Elle n'hésitait pas, à la grande frayeur de sa sœur à appeler le pirate ''gamin'' alors qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

- …..

- C'est moi qui l'ait fait!»

Toussotant pour chasser le silence, Ludwig reprit, pour être poli, et dire une chose qui était de toute façon sincère: «Et bien,il était délicieux.

Merci, contente de voir qu'au moins quelqu'un en a profité. Parce que je doute que les invités l'aurait mangé après votre attaque.» Marmonna Francine, lançant un regard en coin à l'adolescent qui eut le bon goût d'être gêné. Il devait être relativement nouveau dans ce genre d'aventure piratesque.

Bref, le jeune homme de la mer poursuivit, posant une petite pile d'habits au sol: «Et je vous ai apporté quelques vêtements, ces robes ne seront pas pratiques et vous êtes là pour quelques temps.»

Sous-entendait-il qu'elle devait se changer pour ne pas tenter les autres pirates? Bonne question. Mais les deux jeunes filles le remercièrent. Ludwig se permit un léger sourire et décida de donner un léger conseil à la plus âgée des deux filles «Évitez de provoquer trop le capitaine mademoiselle, vous l'amusez déjà, ne lui donnez pas envie de vous garder!

- Excellente idée!

- ….

- Grande sœur! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse quand même!

- Ce sera toujours mieux que le vieux croûton auquel notre marâtre voulait me marier et je parie qu'elle refusera de payer la rançon, qu'elle jouera les belle-mère aimantes et éplorées quand père reviendra. Ne lui envoyez rien, cela serait vain pour vous!

- Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'elle ne paiera PAS? Même si vous êtes ses belles-filles, elle …

-...Ne nous aime pas. Donc envoyez directement la demande de rançon à notre père, z'aurez plus de chance d'avoir une réponse positive!» Conclut Francine, prenant un bout de pain qu'elle mordit, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il valait vraiment mieux pour elle que les pirates s'adresse directement à leur père, qui lui discuterait ou paierait.

Mouché, Ludwig fit demi-tour et sortit, sans doute pour aller parler au capitaine. Feliciania, les yeux étrangement brillants se tourna vers sa sœur et s'exclama «Il parlait vraiment bien pour un pirate tu ne trouve pas?

- Pirate ne veut pas dire forcement roturier ou grossier personnage. Même s'ils ont un langage fleuri, ils savent se servir correctement de leurs paroles.»

Francine jeta un œil sur sa cadette, qui semblait toujours sous le charme et soupira mentalement, espérant qu'elle redescendrait vite sur terre, avant d'avoir le cœur réduit en miettes.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p> 


	4. Déjà Vue

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre III: Déjà Vue<em>**

* * *

><p>Arthur était assis dans le fauteuil, regardant sans vraiment la voir la carte. De toute façon il avait déjà tout calculé la veille, avant l'abordage. Il n'avait pas fait la fête toute la nuit comme l'équipage mais avait quand même un peu la gueule de bois.<p>

Un souvenir lui remontait à la mémoire, un souvenir qui datait d'il y a 2 ans. Il venait juste de devenir capitaine, et il avait fait escale dans une riche cité portuaire.

_Une auberge du port. Qui aurait du être comme tout les autres._

_Des dizaines de marins, de gens qui vivaient dans ces quartiers._

_Peu de femmes mais quelques unes tout de même._

_Et une particulier. Qui l'avait particulièrement marqué. _

_Une seule, qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, malgré ces 24 mois qui étaient passés depuis cette rencontre._

Il but une gorgée d'eau glacée, espérant dissipé son mal de crâne. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes. Il se souvenait plus ou moins d'elle. Il venait de gagner plusieurs parties de cartes, amassant un joli pactole. Le pistolet à sa ceinture avait découragé les tricheurs éventuels après qu'il en ait plombé un dans la jambe.

_Des cheveux châtain et bouclés, long et attaché en queue de cheval._

_Des yeux violet._

Habillé dans des habits d'hommes, un sourire assuré et amusé.

_«Tu joue au poker, captain?_»

Sa voix était douce mais assurée. Ca l'avait amusé, il avait accepté et sans aucune hésitation. Et l'ami de cette fille, un albinos, avait coupé puis distribué les cartes qui étaient jusqu'ici restées sur la table depuis la précédente partie. Les yeux verts du pirate n'avaient pas quitté les mains de cet arrivant, traquant le piège. Mais rien de suspect.

La partie avait commencée normalement. Il avait gagné la première partie, mais petit à petit elle avait repris la main petit à petit. Elle avait gagné, récupérant tout son or petit à petit, son tas grandissant de plus en plus.

Arthur s'était fait plumé, détroussé. Lui qui jouait si bien en temps normal. Il s'était progressivement agacé, devenu énervé. Il avait vidé d'un trait la chope de bière qu'un compagnon lui avait apporté.

_Cette fille lui avait fait du pied sous la table._

Il rougissait de plus en plus. Et il avait senti une désagréable chaleur l'envahir, le tendant de plus en plus. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, les joues écarlates il avait de nouveau joué mais sans y parvenir.

_«Ca ne va pas captain? Tu es tout rouge!»_

Il s'était à temps empêché de lui crier de virer son pied de sa jambe, sauf qu'elle ne fit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, à son grand soulagement. _D'où sortait cette fille au juste? _Il avait réclamé une nouvelle chope. Elle n'avait pas recommencé et avait enfin jouer à la loyale. Il avait pourtant juré de récupéré son or par la force s'il ne le récupérait pas dans le jeu.

* * *

><p><em>«Tu viens de loin?»<em>

_Arthur lui lança un regard aiguisé et répondit du bout des lèvres «Je ne pense pas que tu connaisse, gamine!» Cette fois ce fut un coup de pied dans le tibia qu'il se prit. «D'un île à l'ouest, dans les mers chaudes à proximité du continent!» Il ne prononça pourtant pas le nom de l'île. _

_La jeune fille rejeta une mèche acajou derrière son oreille, ses yeux violacés brillèrent doucement, Arthur toussota et se replongea dans ses cartes, après avoir regardé avec amertume le joli tas de pièces d'or près de la fille. Et puis zut! Il récupérait ses pièces par la force._

_«Tu veux continuer?_

_- Je n'abandonne jamais!»_

_Il serra les dents. Si cette fille pensait que sa beauté allait le déconcentrer, il rêvait. Il allait montrer qu'il avait beau avoir 18 ans, il ne laisserait pas faire. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était un pirate terrible et impitoyable. Si elle pensait être la meilleur, grommelait-il mentalement, exaspéré._

_Fort de ses pensées, il relança, jetant un sac de pierreries sur la table._

_La fille sourit._

_Il baissa les yeux sur ses cartes, à la fois étrangement gêné et furieux de se laisser avoir._

_Il gagna la première partie, à son grand soulagement, puis perdit la suivante, et continua ensuite à perdre, sauf peut-être un coup ou deux. Jusqu'à ce que il n'ait plus rien à miser._

_«J'ai encore gagné!»_

_Arthur jeta ses cartes sur la table avec agacement. Il n'avait plus rien à miser._

_«Et toi, tu viens d'où juste?»_

_Peut-être était-ce une de ces femmes qui se faisaient passer pour des hommes sur les mers, qui avaient un équipage, qui écumaient les mers aussi terriblement que les hommes. «Moi? Une simple fille de cette fille!»_

_Il s'étrangla avec sa bière, l'humiliation n'était que plus terrible pour lui._

* * *

><p>Arthur revint au présent, et replia sa carte d'un mouvement rageur. Il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer ce matin et vu l'état de ses hommes, ils n'étaient pas prêt de repartir. Heureusement que le navire étaient bien caché. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, pour attraper un livre dans ses nombreuses étagères.<p>

_Cette fille l'avait plumé._

_Avait-elle triché?_

Bonne question, il s'était sérieusement posé des questions à un moment. Mais à peine avait-l ouvert la bouche pour protester qu'elle se mettait étrangement à se disputer avec son acolyte albinos. Le ton était vite monté et elle avait attrapé une chope vide, la lançant sur son camarade qui riait de ses victoires jusqu'à quelques minutes avant. Que s'était-il passé? Il n'avait pas compris mais ces deux-là avaient réussi à créer une bagarre générale, pour profiter de la confusion pour embarquer les gains, comme s'ils craignaient un coup tordu du vaincu.

Et il se souvenait très bien de ce qui avait suivit, une scène qu'il s'était repassé tant de fois, parce qu'elle l'avait marqué quelque part.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur sortit de la taverne en courant, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire mais n'avait vu que la silhouette de l'albinos au loin, entendu les bruits de bagarre à l'intérieur. Et puis... un sourire ourla ses lèvres, <em>alors qu'il dégainait son pistolet, au moment ou sa propre épée était plaquée contre sa gorge. _Comment l'avait-elle eu? Il n'avait pas vérifié avant de sortir, elle avait du la lui dérober dans la mêlée. _

_«Non non Captain, vous allez attendre que mon associé ait disparu de votre vue, dans les petits dédales de rues que nous connaissons tout deux si bien, avant que je ne relâche mon étreinte.»_

_Arthur leva un peu plus son arme et répliqua «Je ne vous le conseille pas, je tire très bien à l'aveuglette, j'aurais le temps de vous tuer si vous tentez de faire de même._

_- Vous voulez donc que nous nous entretuions? Vous n'avez aucune imagination!_

_- Si vous m'y contraigniez, mademoiselle!_

_- Mademoiselle? C'est rare que les ivrognes venant ici soient si aimables! Surtout les hommes de la mers qui n'ont pas d'activités très reluisantes, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Ha mais je suis un gentleman!» Rit-il, à présent certain d'avoir à faire à une pirate, comme lui, sans doute venu d'un endroit de riche ou ayant servis chez eux à une époque. Elle parlait trop bien pour une fille des rues ou comme ces femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontré et séduit dans les tavernes. _

_«Chose encore plus rare!» Railla-t-elle, et soudain, elle le poussa en avant, retirant l'épée de l'endroit qu'elle menaçait et s'en servant pour frapper le pistolet qui heurta le sol du quai, quelques un ou deux mètres plus loin._

_«Désolée, je suis terriblement maladroite n'est-ce pas?»_

_Il se retourna, rapide comme l'éclair et attrapa la poignée de l'épée, et en même temps la main de la jeune fille qui cessa de sourire._

_«Mais n'oublie pas ma belle, je suis un pirate avant tout!» ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, la faisant lâcher l'arme d'une torsion du poignet et attrapant celui de l'autre bras de sa main libre. «Et je ne suis pas un gentil jeune homme, je suis même très mauvais perdant!»_

_Elle haussa un sourcil, malgré le légère tension qu'il ressentait en elle. «Pas de chance captain, c'est mon ami qui a tout emporté.»_

_Il s'en doutait mais l'entendre le frustra légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils et fit, d'une voix sourde, basse et presque menaçante «Ton père ne t'a jamais dit que les tavernes c'était pas pour les belles jeunes filles?_

_- Vu que tu sais rien de moi, tu parles encore trop vite. Qui te dit qu'il ne sait rien d'ailleurs?» elle bluffait, c'était certain. Cependant il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par dessus son épaule à tout hasard._

_Il se remit ensuite à sourire, amusé par la situation qui semblait se retourner à son avantage «Et comment vais-je être remboursé? Car je suis certain que tu as triché. Hum...une nuit sur mon bateau semble honnête comme demande de remboursement? D'autres que moi seraient bien moins gentils. _

_«Mauvais perdant, effectivement.» Marmonna-t-elle, plissant pourtant les yeux, un éclat étrange y brillant. «Mais je suis certain que vous allez être un gentleman avant tout et me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas?» Elle se pencha, laissant sa main libre courir sur la joue du pirate qui écarquilla soudain les yeux, déstabilisé par ce changement soudain d'attitude. Quelques secondes avant elle jouait la carte du bluff et semblait inquiète._

_Arthur avait déjà séduit quelques filles dans les tavernes, avait passé quelques nuits en galantes compagnie mais ce n'était que des aventures. Pas vraiment de l'amour, de la tendresse...Pourtant cette caresse le déstabilisa et il voulut lui dire d'arrêter de perdre du temps._

_En vain._

_Quand elle l'embrassa, il sentit son cœur faire une embardé violente et imprévue. Il sursauta et tenta de se dégager. Ce n'était pas prévu, il ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça. Quand elle le lâcha, il mit quelques instants à se reprendre._

_Quelques instants fatals._

_Un coup violent sur le crâne le vit vaciller._

_Il s'effondra dans les bras de sa presque ex-victime et lâcha son arme qui heurta les pierre du sol._

_«Désolé mon mignon, y voit rien de personnel!» Une main qui caressait ses cheveux avant de l'adosser au mur de la taverne d'où sortait toujours des bruits de luttes. Dans un brouillard, il la vit s'accroupir devant lui et lui caresser la joue alors que l'albinos, celui qui l'avait frappé après être revenu, ricanait derrière elle. «Et ce baiser n'avait rien de faux non plus. C'était juste ce qui me tentait le plus mais bon...on se reverra pas mon joli pirate, donc adieux et évitez de mourir bêtement d'accord?»_

_Plus rien ,le noir sur la caresse de cette main fine sur sa pommette._

* * *

><p>Revenu au présent, Arthur jeta son tricorne sur son lit, furieux comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette histoire. S'il recroisait l'albinos, il l'enverrait dire bonjour aux poissons après une humiliation publique devant son équipage quand à la fille...certes elle l'avait battu, humilié mais pourquoi l'obsédait-elle autant? Pourquoi la fin de ce moment de son passé, le baiser et la caresse sur sa joue restaient-ils si forts?<p>

_Si je la recroise..._

_Il eut l'envie fugitive de retourner là-bas mais c'était idiot, sans compter que, en plus, ces deux filles enlevées venaient de la-bas, il n' serait plus jamais le bienvenue._

_Dommage._

_Mais il était fort en déguisement et en camouflage d'équipage et de bateau alors peut-être que..._

_Et pourquoi voulait-il la revoir au juste?_

_C'était idiot; il n'avait aucune raison._

Ses pensées et interrogations lui donnaient mal à la tête. Pour tenter de se changer les idées, il ordonna à Ludwig de lui amener la sœur aînée, qu'il voulait interroger un peu, histoire d'être sur d'avoir fait le bon choix, sans compter que ce que lui avait dit le gamin l'inquiétait un peu en plus. Et puis cette fille l'amusait, elle lui rappelait celle de son souvenir.

_Même physiquement, elle lui ressemblait un peu_

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

Il se retourna.

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Toi...TOI!

- Ca y est? Le plus mignon de tous les pirates m'a reconnu?»

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Défi

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre IV: Défi<em>**

* * *

><p>«Toi...TOI!»<p>

Ludwig préféra partir plutôt que d'écouter la suite, quelque chose lui disait qu'il le regretterait s'il restait. Intuition ou instinct de survie sans doute. Bref une fois que la porte se fut refermer, les deux personnes restantes semblèrent briser la glace entre elles.

«Rohhh ne me dis pas que tu es toujours fâché pour la dernière fois captain? Tu as passé l'âge de bouder pour si peu tu sais?»

Arthur plissa les yeux, s'abstenant de répondre, préférant ne pas le faire pour le moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour la faire taire. Il aurait le dernier mot cette fois, elle était sa prisonnière et elle n'avait pas son complice. Il serait vainqueur.

Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés mais restaient les mêmes. Dans ces habits masculins, elle trompait presque son monde, sauf lui.

Il eut alors l'idée de la provoquer, maintenant qu'il avait l'avantage «Désolé d'avoir gâché ton mariage!» railla-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres «Quand même, je ne savais pas que tu les aimais si...âgés.»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel «Très drôle...mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, ça m'aurait étonné que vous vous y connaissiez en...» elle fit semblant de chercher les mots exacts, claqua des doigts comme s'il avait trouvé et reprit «...la façon dont fonctionne les riches familles! Même si je savais que les pirates n'étaient pas tous des imbéciles. Vous me décevez captain!» Elle avait prit exprès une voix amusée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit, reprenant l'air moqueur qu'il avait jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, et dit, d'un ton faussement flatteur «Vous décevoir n'était certainement pas mon but. Et je sais parfaitement comment ce genre de société fonctionne.

- Ho? Dans ce cas, vous savez que 80% des mariages sont arrangés? Sérieusement quelle jeune fille, à moins d'être désespérée, accepterait d'épouser ce vieux croûton, vu que vous semblez le connaître, vous comprenez mes mots je suppose?»

Il eut un rictus amusé. Ho oui il voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Haussant les épaules il reprit, un large sourire aux lèvres «Mon second...

- Ce gamin? Vous êtes vraiment confiant vous.

- ….Mon second, disais-je, m'a rapporté vos propos...» Il se retourna, plissant les yeux, l'air soudainement bien moins gentleman que quelques instants auparavant. «Comment cela, votre famille ne va pas payer?

- Correction: ma belle-mère,...ou devrais-je plutôt dire..marâtre, ne paiera pas un écu pour me récupérer. Il ne lui reste qu'à marier mon frère et la fortune familiale sera à elle...et elle pourra toujours inventer une tragique histoire disant que vous avez refusé de nous 'rendre' après versement de la rançon.»

Arthur eut du mal à y croire mais si elle ne plaisantait pas, il y avait un problème. Bien entendu, envoyer la demande de rançon au père serait la solution mais l'homme en question avait des relations avec la piraterie et était craint même pas des pirates plus dangereux que lui. Le jeune capitaine se doutait qu'il n'aboutirait à rien comme ça. Seulement il était sérieusement agacé. Laissant un sourire dangereux apparaître sur ses lèvres, il lança d'un ton presque assourdit «Devrais-je me servir de vous autrement dans ce cas?»

_Il réussirait à la déstabiliser._

_Il aurait le dessus._

Se versant tranquillement un verre de rhum, il en but une gorgée en attendant la réponse qui, uil en était certain, serait sans doute agréable à entendre pour lui.

«Je ne sais pas trop, nous tuer serait dangereux pour vous, surtout quand on sait que mon père est un vrai père sur-protecteur. Et si vous pensiez à autre chose...» Elle fit mine de réfléchir «Et bien le problème de mon mariage sera réglé, ce vieux crouton ne voudra plus de moi si je ne suis plus vierge!» choqué

Arthur s'étrangla avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser, quelque peu par ce ton totalement en contradiction avec les conditions sociales de la brune. D'accord il n'avait pas prévu ça. C'était qui cette fille qui disait ce genre de chose aussi facilement que si elle avait grandis sur un rafiot.? Il la regarda, déstabilise pendant quelques instants, puis se reprit, s'approcha d'elle comme un félin.

«Vraiment? Depuis quand une jeune fille de bonne famille comme ...toi..» Il était passé au tutoiement car après tout en tant que pirate, il n'était en rien forcé de respecter les convenances «...a ce genre de pensée rebelle, piétinant les coutumes et le reste?

- Le même genre de ''jeune fille de bonne famille'' faisant le mur pour aller jouer aux cartes dans les tavernes du port?»

Silence, puis le capitaine éclata de rire, réellement amusé par la tournure des évènements. Elle n'avait pas tord, elle n'avait pas grand chose de ce genre de fille, se préoccupant plus de ses robes, de ses salons, que des affaires. «Tu aurais ta place parmi les flibustiers, le sais-tu?

On m'a souvent dit que je n'étais guère féminine oui.»

_C'est vrai qu'en tenue masculine..._

_...en même temps, elle n'était pas mal quand même._

_Un petit quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres filles, des femmes qu'il avait côtoyé, parfois de façon plus ou moins intimes. Celle-ci était différence._

«My...qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi dans ce cas? Je ne sais pas où se trouve ton père.» il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à elle. Il se frotta le menton, pensif, cherchant une solution. «Ton pseudo fiancé ne voudra certainement plus de toi.

Vous savez, dans les milieux comme ceux-là...pirate est souvent égal à : brute, soulard, assassin, pervers et j'en passe! Donc oui vous avez raison.»

Il grogna, agacé. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Même si ça n'était pas applicable à tous. Non, certains étaient bel et bien comme ça, après tout les rumeurs étaient bien fondées quelques parts. Mais d'un autre côté tous n'étaient pas comme ça. Dont lui. Bien entendu il n'était pas un ange, il ne le serait jamais. Un pirate restait un pirate.

«Et si je décidais de te garder? Qu'en dirais tu?

- ….Que vous prenez des risques?»

Arthur eut un rictus amusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter, car il s'attendait à une telle réponse. «Ho? J'en conclut que ça ne te dérangerais pas?»

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, entortillant une mèche autour de son doigt, tandis que lui se resservait un verre d'alcool. Il le but à petites gorgée, savourant le fait d'avoir, semblait-il, eut le dernier mot dans cette conversation.

_Du moins le pensait-il._

«Hum...

- Être seule avec une bande de brigands sans aucune morale? Qui ne respectent aucune loi?

- Vous cherchez à me faire peur capitaine? Si vous étiez plus vieux, avec une sale tête, je marcherais mais avec votre tête, vous avez l'air bien trop...

- Trop quoi? Ne te fie pas aux apparences ma belle! Actuellement tu es sur mon navire, empli d'hommes sous mes ordres. Un claquement de doigt et...» Il mina la geste, l'air terriblement arrogant, et reprit ensuite «...Et je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de votre sort, à toi et à ta sœur. Vous ramener ou vous gardez? Demander une forte rançon à ton père et vous rendre à lui... ou vous abandonnez sur l'île qui m'a vu grandir, ou une autre? Tant de possibilités n'est-ce pas?

- Étrangement, je sens venir le chantage.

- Tu es perspicace!» répliqua Arthur en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il leva une main pour s'emparer d'une mèche chocolat. «Je pourrais...bien sûr, en attendant d'avoir envoyer ma demande...m'assurer que rien ne vous arrivera...» Bien sûr, c'était du bluff, il l'avait déjà décidé avant même l'abordage, n'étant pas un homme de ce genre...enfin tant que ceux qui recevaient la rançon obtempéraient bien entendu...même si là encore sa réputation terrible éclipsait la vérité.

«Sérieusement, tu me déçois capitaine.» lança-t-elle, revenant au tutoiement. Il en fut à la fois frustré, surpris et quelque peu agréablement satisfait.

Il ne put lâcher que un simple mot: «Hein?

Je te pensais plus subtil que ça. Ce genre de chantage, c'est vieux comme le monde et pas original pour deux sous. Surtout...toute cette discussion pour en arriver là, alors que tu aurais très bien pu m'y obliger dès le début, si tu avais voulu.

- Je ne...

- Blablabla...si tu savais combien de pirate comme ça j'ai croisé dans les tavernes. Dire que quand nous nous sommes rencontré, je pensais que tu étais moins bête et obsédé que certain!» La sourire qu'elle avait à cet instant l'aurait désigné comme perverse mais peut-être était-ce un simple masque pour le mettre mal à l'aise. «La vérité, c'est que tu serais incapable de séduire qui que soit!

- QUOI?

- Les filles autour de toi la dernière fois, c'était probablement des filles de joies? Des serveuses ou les danseuses su cabaret voisin?»

Son honneur fracassé, Arthur mit quelques instants à se reprendre. Sérieusement qui était cette fille qui se permettait de lui parler comme ça Un de ses hommes seraient déjà passé par dessus le bord. Et les filles étaient ...il n'en avait jamais rencontré une qui s'étaient permise de lui parler comme ça, mis à part des capitaine travesties en hommes (donc des exceptions) . Son aura et sa réputation suffisant généralement à imposer le respect aux autres. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il revoit la balle avant qu'elle n'ait le dernier mot.

«Ho si c'est cela qui ta chagrine, ça pourrait s'arranger!

- Hum.

- Chaque soir, tu viendras dans ma cabine...me distraire et PAS DE LA FACON DONT TU PENSE PERVERSE!» Cria-t-il face au sourire narquois qu'elle avait eu à ces mots. «Je parie que tu cédera à mes avances avant 4 mois.

- Et si je refuse?

- Je te pourrais garantir la totale sécurité de ta sœur, ni m'assurer que vous resterez ensemble!»

Elle s'en doutait.

Il était tout de même prévisible finalement.

Après tout ce serait mieux que tourner en rond dans sa cellule.

«Et si je ne cède pas?»

Le ricanement du pirate lui signifie qu'il était certain que ça n'arriverait pas.

_**A Suivre**_


	6. Première soirée

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre V: Première soirée<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur levait parfois les yeux vers l'invité de son père mais du haut de ses deux ans, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se disait, même s'il avait entendu son nom une ou deux fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait que c'était important. Mais il avait beau se concentrer il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il y avait une odeur de tabac et d'alcool dans l'air. Son père et l'homme parlait encore et encore, depuis longtemps. Il avait du s'endormir à un moment ou à un autre. Son père l'avait reprit dans ses bras à un moment. Il s'était réveillé en entendant les voix qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes. <em>

_L'autre homme eut un rictus et lança, lentement: «Cela arrangerait bien nos affaires à tout les deux!_

_- Le contrôle total de la mer, et comment que ça me tenterait mon cher!_

_- Le monopole du commerce ou presque pour moi!» Répondit Romanyus en riant légèrement, terminant son verre. _

_Les deux hommes ricanèrent et trinquèrent, mais après un instant de silence, où le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds préféra rejoindre un petit lapin par terre, le colosse pirate, écartant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. «Cependant mon ami, il faut un geste fort! Pour que notre accord se noue. Et pour que les pirates vous accorde leur soutient. Ils ont beau vous respecter parce que vous arrivez toujours à les repousser...cela ne durera pas.»_

_Silence, le brun reposa sa chope et sembla réfléchir «Pour changer les choses durablement, il faut de la patiente tout d'abord mais aussi des arguments solides! Il en faudra pour convaincre votre communautés. _

_- Exactement! Et j'ai une idée._

_- Avez-vous une suggestion?_

_- As-tu des enfants Romanyus?» Demanda le roi des pirates en se penchant en avant, passant soudainement au tutoiement. Il ramassa son fils par la même occasion. L'autre resta pensif, regarda l'enfant un court instant et répondit, distraitement._

_«Oui, une fille qui est légèrement plus jeune qu'Arthur ou a le même âge!»_

_Le petit garçon releva les yeux, lâchant ses jouets, se demandant pourquoi on disait encore son nom. Il avança quelques pas et se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son père. _

_Romanyus réfléchit et reprit: «Aurais-tu la même idée que moi?_

_- Aurais-je poser cette question si tel n'avait pas été le cas?»_

_Les deux hommes eurent un petit sourire et se serrèrent la main, scellant un accord connu d'eux seul. Arthur fronça ses sourcils mais ne put demander à son père ce qui se passait car sa mère vint le chercher._

_«Réglons ça vite...»_

* * *

><p>Francine fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras, soutenant fermement le regard bleu du jeune homme déjà venu quelques heures plus tôt. «Je ne mettrais pas ces vêtements!<p>

- Mais le capitaine...a dit que...

- M'en fiche! Je les mettrais que si je veux!» Elle voulait faire la forte tête, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de se plier trop facilement à la situation, même si elle ne lui déplaisait pas (sérieux, une aventure sur les mers, avec des pirates, après toutes les histoires racontées par son père quand il revenait de voyage, ça ne se refuse pas quand on a le voyage dans le sang!).

Ludwig tenta bien de discuter mais se reprit les vêtements en pleine figure. Il soupira et les laissa au sol, partant en haussant les épaules et marmonnant qu'on ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche ces temps-ci. Felicia regarda sa sœur d'un air surpris, celle-ci boude très maturement. Bref la situation était quelque peu bloquée, et la journée avançait, et le soir approchait ainsi que le premier ''rendez-vous'', soit le premier round entre le capitaine et la jeune fille . La brune déplia un vêtement et s'exclama «Regarde ce tissu comme il est beau!

- Mouais..ce pirate prouve sa perversité profonde là» Même si elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas très net (c'était même certain), elle aurait pu penser qu'il tenterait de prendre l'avantage. C'était tout à fait son genre de faire ça en plus. Il n'était pas drôle, pas du tout. «Quelle bâtard! Il ne joue pas à la loyal! Il a pas des idées très nettes!

- En même temps, c'est un pirate non?

- Effectivement!» Elle regarda ses vêtements actuels. Soit des habits de pirates, soit une robe de fiançailles qui risquaient de donner des mauvaises idées à ce blond aux yeux verts. C'est décidé! Elle s'habillerait en homme, rien que pour l'enquiquiner. Parce qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle mette des cadeaux (qui semblaient être plus des trucs volés qu'autre chose!)

«Il ne va pas être content!

- Et alors? Il a qu'à pas trop précipité les choses

- ….Certes, je sens que ça ne va pas être joli...

- J'aurais le dernier mot!

- Le met pas en rogne non plus!» Elle soupira et regarda dehors. «J'aimerais bien faire un tour sur le pont, j'ai mal aux jambes à force de rester assise!»

Francine eut un rictus amusé et fit un geste de la tête vers la porte «Demande au timide en lui faisant un regard mignon! Tu te souviens aux bals? Les garçons étaient incapables de te refuser quelque chose!»

Felicia ricana, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille «Tu sais quoi? Vee ~ Je vais les rendre un peu fou! J'ai envie de jouer!»

Le soir arriva, et Ludwig vint dire, avec un air gêné qu'il fallait y aller, que le capitaine l'attendait. Il eut l'air surpris que elle ne se soit pas changée. «Vous êtes sûr?

- Je ne me fais pas belle pour un inconnu!

- ….C'est vous qui voyez!»

Il allait lui dire de le suivre, quand la sœur de la jeune fille s'écroula par terre, comme une masse. Le blond se précipita, sans voir que l'autre était partie toute seule. «Heu...» Il ne sut quoi dire, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près d'elle, si ce n'est «...Mademoiselle?»

_Est-ce qu'un pirate parle comme ça?_

_Sérieusement?_

_Il avait des doutes sur son passé parfois! Il devait être noble!_

Sauf qu'elle le surprit en se levant d'un coup et partant comme une flèche dehors. Il resta stupéfait et cria «Noonnn revenez ici!» Et il se mit à la poursuivre, sans se rendre compte de l'absence de l'autre. Il était déjà assez affolé comme ça. Le capitaine allait être furieux...lui qui détestait le désordre sur son bateau.

_Ca allait être une longue soirée...Oui oui..._

Felicia se dirigea vers la proue, slalomant entre les pirates qui la regardèrent avec surpris, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dehors. Sauf qu'en voyant Ludwig lui courir après, personne ne fit rien. Le gamin maitrisait la situation apparemment. _Oui c'était mesquin? Et alors? _Pensèrent-ils en riant tandis que le pauvre blond aux yeux bleus tentaient de convaincre la brune de descendre de la vigie, en haut duquel un pauvre matelot manqua de faire une crise en voyant déboulé une fille. Pas qu'il eut peur d'elle hein! Juste qu'elle avait failli le faire tomber en arrivant trop vite.

Francine entra dans la cabine du capitaine. Sans frapper. Elle avait envie de laisser tomber son éducation parfois. Le blond aux yeux verts se retourna «On t'a jamais appris à frapper?

- Si mais ici y a personne pour m'obliger à le faire! Marre des bonnes manière! T'es pas mon fiancé!

- Je vois...» Soudain il fronça les sourcils «Où est Ludwig?

- Il court après ma sœur, partout sur le bateau, elle avait envie de prendre l'air!

- QUOI?» il se leva et sortit en courant sur le pont, lui interdisant de ressortir. Elle haussa les épaules et décida d'obéir. Elle décida même de fouiner un peu, cherchant ici et là des choses intéressantes. Des livres surtout, beaucoup de livres, dont certains qu'elle n'avait pas lues. Elle en prit un et se mit à le feuilleter.

_En attendant que l'autre revienne._

_En espérant que sa sœur le rende dingue._

* * *

><p>Lovino reposa sèchement sa chope sur le bar, retenant une série d'injures sur les pirates et leurs habitudes de barbares. «Si je tenais ce sale gros sourcils! Je lui ferais la peau mais méchamment, puis je le livrerais aux autorités et je lui trouverais un avocat corruptible que je payerais pour qu'il le défende très mal.» Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Au moins, ce serait réglé.<p>

_Dire que mes sœurs sont entre ses mains..._

_Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leurs faire, qu'est-ce que ces pirates leurs feraient?_

Une voix parvint alors à ses oreilles: «Que fais un gamin de bonne famille comme toi dans un bar comme toi?»

Lovino leva les yeux avec mollesse; regardant un jeune homme au teint basané avec des cheveux noirs et un habits ressemblant à celui d'un pirate. Il demanda, d'un ton peu aimable et légèrement tremblant, signe d'ivresse: «Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste?

- Moi? Rien vu que tu te saoules et que tu as pourtant l'air d'un gamin de bonne famille!

- Ca vous regarde pas!

- Des soucis familiaux?

- Allez vous faire foutre!

- Même si tout le monde en parle: les filles de Romanyus enlevés par l'équipage du capitaine Kirkland!» Le pirate but une gorgée d'alcool, regarda le liquide dorée dans sa chope qu'il reposa avant de regarder, sans regarder son interlocuteur: «... Il risque pas de les rendre! Il va surement en garder une pour lui même!

- Vous...connaissez ce bâtard?

- Moui, on le désigne comme le roi des pirates, le fils d'un des plus craints, des plus dangereux.» Il ne sembla pas prendre garde à la pâleur de son interlocuteur. Il ne faisait que dire une vérité. Pour lui ça n'avait rien de choquant après tout. Il l'avait fait quelques fois aussi.

«Pfff Ma ...» Il sembla hésiter sur les mors à dire et retint l'injure qui montait à ses lèvres, même si le mépris teintait ses paroles: «...belle-mère semble les penser déjà mortes! Pas de secours, même pas de messages envoyés à mon père...en admettant qu'il reste assez longtemps çà un endroit pour le recevoir s'il ne revient pas rapidement de lui-même!»

_Point positif: Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui._

Étant le seul et unique fils de la famille, donc l'héritier légitime de son père, seul ce dernier pouvait décider d'une éventuelle union et Lovino pouvait donner son avis (au contraire de ses sœurs). Actuellement, étant un à quelques mois de la majorité il pouvait devenir chef de famille en l'absence de son paternel (jusqu'à ce que celui-ci revienne cependant) ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de faire. Il avait ensuite désigné des personnes de confiance pour protéger l'argent de la famille, malgré une rente à sa marâtre.

_Seulement le mal était déjà fait, elle n'avait prit aucune mesure face à l'enlèvement de ses sœurs._

«C'est pour ça que tu as prit les commandes?

- A votre avis? Vous croyiez peut-être que j'allais laisser cette...bref abandonner mes sœurs, me marier de force peut-être et vivre dans une richesse me revenant de droit? Plutôt crever! C'est la fortune d'mon père» Il voulut demander un nouveau verre mais le patron refusa, arguant qu'il avait assez bu comme ça pour son âge.

Lovino n'apprécia pas et injuria copieusement l'homme sous le regard admiratif du pirate qui le soutint pour éviter qu'il s'écroule par terre.

«J'peux peut-être t'aider! J'sais où est ton père?

- Ha?

- Bien sûr! Mon cher Second (il eut un sourire étrange et quelque peu pervers en disant ça) sait des choses sur le commerce que beaucoup ignorent! Il vient d'une famille de négociants! Bref Lars -c'est son nom- connait les lieux où se rend ton père selon les moments de l'année! J'peux pas te dire où est Kirkland, parce que je sais pas où est c'morveux mais ton père, on peut le retrouver facilement.» Il laissa passer un temps et reprit «parce que je sais pas si c'est vraiment une rançon qu'il veut le gamin en enlevant tes sœurs, les filles de Romanyus!» Et ce pirate semblait savoir quelques chose d'important. De très important.

Romano réfléchit quelques instants. _Après tout que pouvait-il faire ici?_

_Attendre une demande de rançon qui ne viendrait pas?_

_Il avait des amis pour gérer sa fortune, protégée de sa marâtre!_

_Celle-ci était même surveillé discrètement par d'autres de ses amis._

_Rien à craindre?_

_Il fallait peut-être mieux chercher son père et retrouver ses sœurs avec lui non? _

L'autre pirate ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lança, s'éloignant après l'avoir laissé devant chez lui «On part après demain! C'est à toi de décider!»

_**A Suivre**_


	7. Discussions

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Discussions<strong>

* * *

><p>Francine ne se priva pas pour explorer la cabine du capitaine. Vraiment, elle ne s'en priva pas du tout et observa absolument tout les détails. C'était un lieu confortable, agréablement meublé. Le lit occupait une partie à droite et le bureau était à gauche. Un large fauteuil occupait le centre, deux même (le second devait être là pour elle d'ailleurs). Une étagère couverte de livres et de cartes roulées ornait une des parois, une mappemonde en papier était accroché à une autre, et un globe en bois était posé au sol.<br>Des bouteilles d'alcools étaient rangée dans un petit placard à côté du bureau.  
>C'était un lieu confortable, un lieu aménagé pour être un endroit agréable à vivre.<br>Elle attrapa un livre et le feuilleta, admirant les illustrations clairement peintes à la main, se disant que ça serait un beau gâchis que le bateau coule avec de telles choses à son bord.

Ca lui rappelait sa propre chambre, une grande pièce où seuls le lit à baldaquin, l'armoire et le bureau montraient que sa famille était riche, ainsi que les tapis au sol. Le reste était composé de bibliothèques croulant sous les livres, d'étagères croulant sous les souvenirs ramenés par leur père, ainsi que des choses qu'elle avait trouvé elle-même.

_Combien d'heures avait-elle passé à ramasser des feuilles colorées pour les mettre dans son herbier, de pierres de toutes sortes, de coquillages?_

Des cartes et gravures, une ou deux toiles de petites tailles, ornaient les murs. Un globe en bois peint était posé près du bureau. Un endroit douillet où elle passait parfois des heures, étant souvent puni en l'absence de son père. Qu'importe, car soit Lovino passait par le balcon voisin pour lui apporter à manger, soit elle s'enfuyait et allait retrouver Gilbert.

Elle n'avait rien de très féminine même si elle suivait ses cours avec assiduité et qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Elle préférait harceler le maître d'arme, venu entrainer Lovino, pour qu'il l'entraine elle-aussi. Elle avait reçu, contre l'avis de sa belle-mère, une éducation assez improbable pour une jeune fille de son âge, de son rang à cette époque.

A la fois élégante jeune femme et garçon manqué, elle attirait la curiosité de bien des gens. Au soirées mondaines ou aux bals, elle préférait les courses à cheval dans la forêt avec Gilbert, ou aller voir les pirates dans les tavernes. Son père n'avait jamais parlé de mariage avant, aussi la décision de sa belle-mère l'avait bien surprise.

_ourquoi celle-ci n'avait-elle pas attendu le retour de son époux?  
>Peut-être qu'elle avait été déjà fiancé par son père sans le savoir?<em>

Auquel cas, elle serait vraiment déçu que son père ait déjà décidé de la marier à un homme comme ce noble si horrible. Mais elle en était sûr, si Romanyus devait lui choisir un mari, soit il la laisserait décider soit il choisirait bien. Par contre, elle espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de la fiancer à Gilbert, parce que là ca serait hors de question.

Ces pensées étaient inutiles en un tel instant mais y penser l'amusait un peu et la rassurait à quelque chose de familier était un peu plus rassurant qu'imaginer l'avenir, même si elle montrait un visage sûr d'elle.

«Ce que tu vois te plaît?» Francine se retourna vers le pirate, qui la fixait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Une main posée sur sa hanche, il semblait à deux doigt de rire «Vu que sous peu tu y vivras, cela vaut mieux ma chère!

- Tu crois vraiment gagner ton pari?»

Arthur éclata de rire, allant se servir un verre d'alcool, avant de se laisser tombant dans un fauteuil. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, sembla chercher ses mots avant d'annoncer, amusé «Dans ce cas, je pense que je tirerais de toi ou de ta sœur un bon prix lors d'un de mes arrêts!

- Tu es vraiment un bâtard!

- Note que je ne te force à rien! Tu as le délai du pari pour me céder si tu ne veux pas de cela!

- C'est bien ce que je dis, bâtard!» Elle eut un rictus et, après un silence, reprit lentement «Tu as donc si peu de foi en ta...virilité? On dirait que tu attends que tout te soit servi sur un plateau! Ou alors tu penses de toute façon faire usage de ta force au final, parce que tu sais que en fait tu es incapable de séduire?

- Tu as des hypothèses intéressantes...peut-être que je prendrais effectivement un peu de bon temps avant de tirer un bon prix de ta personne...ou de celle de ta sœur.»

_A quoi s'attendait-elle? C'était un pirate!_

Il n'avait aucune morale (enfin quand même plus que d'autres) et était terriblement pervers visiblement. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Elle avait entendu des récits sur le capitaine Kirkland. Entre les descriptions qui s'éloignaient beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux (_les ragots parlaient plus d'un colosse borgne et avec, selon les versions, un crochet ou une jambe de bois_) et celles qui affabulaient encore plus, on était loin de la vérité. Et puis il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans les discussions, possédant une certaine répartie.

Préférant ne pas le provoquer en signalant que c'était une attitude d'enfant gâté, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air pas impressionné pour deux sous «Les menaces, c'est tout? Je m'attendais à plus...sournois, à plus ambitieux, plus calculé et plus intelligent venant du capitaine Kirkland!

- Vu ce que l'on raconte sur moi, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu t'attendais à pire au contraire! Et je n'ai pas besoin de te menacer, puisque je sais que je gagnerais le pari. Je peux même dire que tu me cédera avant la troisième semaine!

- Sans blague?» Elle hésita plus reprit, agressivement «Si tu tiens à ton service trois pièces, fais gaffe où tu mets tes mimines mon grand!»

Bien loin de s'énerver, l'autre semblait follement s'amuser et trouva la remarque très drôle vu son éclat de rire qui précéda ses mots suivants:«Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ta belle-mère a voulu te fiancé à un vieux croûton quand je vois ton caractère. Aucun jeune homme de bonne famille ne voudrait de toi.»

Touché. Cependant elle n'en avait cure. Elle eut au contraire un sourire presque complice, le faisant hausser un sourcil: «D'ailleurs si tu pouvais le couler la prochaine fois que tu le croiseras, ça serait bien!»

Arthur ricana «Déjà fait...deux fois! Ce type est un perdant! Il m'a permit d'apporter pas mal d'améliorations à mon navire grâce à ses cales bien remplies!»

Francine soupira, levant les yeux au ciel «De mieux en mieux, ma belle-mère en plus de vouloir me marier à un vieux croulant de 40 ans, sous prétexte qu'il est riche et bonne-famille, proche de celle dirigeant le pays blablabla...en plus de ça elle voulait me marier à un perdant. Merveilleux. J'en aurais des choses à dire à mon père quand je le reverrais.  
>- ...Si tu le revois.<br>- Tu ne connais pas Romanyus...quand il saura que des pirates ont enlevé ses filles...»  
>Le pirate eut un petit rire, se versant un second verre, avant d'en tendre un autre à la jeune fille. Il but une gorgée et reprit, amusé «J'avoue...dans mon milieu on connaît ton père. Le seul riche commerçant dont le convoi maritime fait peur aux pirates.<br>- S'il rentrait plus souvent chez lui, ce serait parfait!  
>- Hum!»<p>

Arthur ne pouvait nier qu'il pensait la même chose du sien, souvent parti à la chasse aux trésor, aux richesses et revenant rarement. Il l'avait peu vu durant son enfance, et seule aurait subsister une silhouette plus ou moins floue si un tableau le représentant n'ornait pas la pièce principale de sa demeure.

«Il va parfois loin je suppose, les ports de commerce qu'il utilise sont partout dans le monde.  
>- J'aimerais qu'on croise son bateau, juste pour le plaisir de te voir mis en pièces.<br>- Quelle cruauté ma chère, tu me brise le cœur en mille petits morceaux, j'agonise de chagrin.  
>- Haha...Mes rêves de te voir trucider par mon paternel mis à part, c'est quoi le programme?<br>- Mon second apportera le repas sous peu...on va parler un peu.  
>- Traduction : je vais déballer mon passé pour tes beaux yeux ? Dans tes rêves...<br>- Hum...voyons je dirais quelque chose sur moi aussi.» dit-il, feignant l'innocence, mais elle ne le crut guère.

S'il disait trop de choses sur lui, il ne la laisserait pas partir, il n'allait rien lâcher d'intéressant et allait la cuisiner, certainement pour lui faire encore du chantage. Non il ne se laisserait pas avoir, pas une seconde fois.

«Parler?  
>- Allons, il faut bien faire connaissance.<br>- Dans ce cas, ça doit aller dans les deux sens...  
>- Plus tu en saura sur moi, moins j'aurais envie de te laisser partir.<br>- Quel manque de confiance capitaine, vous me brisez le cœur en deux morceaux.»

Arthur ricana et posa son tricorne sur le bureau, se tournant vers elle, plissant ses yeux émeraude avec amusement, l'air de trouver toute cette situation follement amusante. Ca le changeait de l'ennuyeuse routine, des prisonniers qui suppliaient, devenaient pitoyables. Mêmes les jeunes filles déjà enlevées les imploraient de ne rien leur faire.

_Terriblement ennuyeux.  
>C'était toujours la même chose.<br>Ca devenait même un peu pénible à la longue._

Il avait de plus en plus envie de la garder cette fille. Elle était une bouffée rafraichissante dans ses journées un peu répétitives ces temps-ci. Se disputer avec elle le changeait, vraiment. Et puis c'était aussi un jeu, un jeu qu'il gagnerait au final, aucun doute là-dessus. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et lança, calmement: «Ta sœur a été bouclée dans votre cellule et dès demain elle aura quelques corvées a faire, ça la calmera.

- Et toi tu vas m'en donner aussi? Je vois déjà pas mal de chose qui ne vont pas: vous vous coupez les cheveux n'importe comment, faut arranger ça.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser t'approcher de mon cou avec des ciseaux. Ne rêve pas!» grogna le pirate, vexé par la critique. Ses cheveux étaient très bien, vraiment très bien.

Elle le détailla presque sans indulgence, presque critique, avant de lâcher, quasi froidement: «Vos vêtements ont besoin d'être lavés et reprisés. Il y a des accrocs partout. C'est d'un négligé...

- Je me débrouille très bien seul sur ce point. Je peux m'en charger moi-même!» Grogna Arthur, se resservant un verre d'alcool.

La jeune fille eut un rictus narquois, ou plutôt moqueur: «Ho? Tu te balade avec une trousse de couture? C'est rare pour un pirate!»

- Mon frère aîné me tanne pour que je me trouve une femme au plus vite tu sais? Mais comme cela ne me dit que peu, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul et tout se passe bien.» Donc que le roux qui lui servait de grand frère ne se plaigne pas qu'il ne revienne pas souvent, harcelé qu'il était à chaque retour, le capitaine n'avait aucune envie de faire trop souvent un détour pour rentrer chez lui.

L'autre se servit un verre, fronçant les sourcils: «Ne te plains pas pas. Les hommes ne se voit que rarement proposé quelqu'un de plus vieux et peu agréable à regarder.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais que veux-tu? Ce sont les coutumes de notre époque. Les mariages forcés existaient avant notre naissance, et continueront à exister après. Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance.

- Ben voyons. C'est facile de se justifier comme ça.

- Et même si tu avais épousé le vieil imbécile, dis-toi que tu aurais surement été veuve et riche très vite.

- Certes mais il me dégoûte.

- Comme je te comprend. Dois-je en conclure que tu préférerais quelqu'un comme moi à cet énergumène?»

Elle le jugea pendant quelques instants, haussa un sourcil, hésita avant de répondre puis lança, détachent ses mots:«Si tu étais le seul homme sur cette terre...Peut-être.

- Merci quand même.»

Quelques instants passèrent, juste troublés par un matelot venu apporter un plateau de nourriture, auquel la jeune fille lança un regard un peu méfiant avant de juger que l'odeur était acceptable donc que cela devait être mangeable. Pendant un moment, il mangèrent sans vraiment échanger un mot, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis le pirate demanda, l'air de rien «Qui était cet albinos avec toi la dernière fois?»

Francine s'immobilisa, avant de reposer ce qu'elle tenait, lentement puis fit, dans un souffle, presque hésitante «Pourquoi demande-tu ça cap'tain?

- C'est ton amant?

- PARDON?» s'indigna la jeune fille, se levant brutalement, lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Cette simple idée la révoltait, et en même temps elle se demanda pourquoi on se demandait souvent ça. Il n'y avait rien entre Gilbert et elle.

Celui-ci ne cilla pas, restant de marbre. «Cela pourrait expliquer ton refus de te marier non?

- Effectivement. Mais tu as tout faux. Gilbert est juste un ami.

- Vraiment?

- Oui mais son histoire est passionnante.» plaisanta-t-elle, reprenant une gorgée de vin, sans prendre garde à l'air intrigué du pirate.

Son ami avait un arbre généalogique intéressant, un passé difficile et pourtant il affichait un sourire souvent moqueur, courageux et téméraire, parfois inconscient. Trop souvent il repensait aux blessures infligées par le passé, par la mer plus particulièrement.

«J'adore les histoires. Raconte donc.  
>- D'accord. Si tu veux. Alors...par où commencer...Il était une fois...<p>

_….Le roi du pays d'où je viens vivait dans cette grande cité portuaire et fortifiée. Cet homme venait d'une famille où tous les souverains avaient été droits et juste, mis à part quelques cas bien évidement. Cet homme avait une épouse sèche, offerte par une royaume voisin en échange de la paix. Mais cette femme ne lui avait donné aucun enfant à ce jour. Troublé par l'absence d'un héritier, le roi Roderich avait trouvé, peu à peu, réconfort auprès d'une jeune aristocrate: Elizaveta._

_Autant la reine était froide et distante, lui reprochant trop souvent de ne point lui demander son avis pour les affaires du royaume, autant ils se disputaient souvent, autant avec Elizaveta..ils s'entendaient bien, s'accordaient très bien. Et un jour, la jeune femme s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui avait failli déclencher un drame car la reine était tombé enceinte au même moment. Les commérages allaient bon train, les ragots aussi. Le roi envoya donc sa maitresse à l'abri, à l'écart, dans une petite maison au cœur de la ville._

_Puis les mois s'étaient écoulés, lentement et angoissants._

_Un héritier allait-il naitre ou cela ne serait encore qu'un faux espoir? Une fausse couche?_  
><em>Puis l'enfant était né. Une fille. Au prix de la vie de sa mère.<em>  
><em>Stupeur de la part de la cour. La reine était morte. Pas de fils. Pas d'héritier. Le royaume se retrouvait au bord de la crise.<em>

_Au même moment, l'enfant d'Elizaveta naquit lui-aussi. Un garçon aux yeux rouges avec un fin duvet blanc sur le crâne. Un albinos._

_Là encore cela gêna. Un fils illégitime d'un coté et une fille légitime d' l'autre. Et le roi se retrouvait désormais veuf. Certains commençait à chuchoter que le petit Gilbert allait sans doute devenir le prince du royaume._

_Des mois passèrent, les deux enfants devenaient de plus en plus forts et pleins de santé. Elizaveta rayonnait d'avoir un fils en si bonne santé._

_Et au bout de deux ans, le roi épousa la jeune fille, après avoir refusé les propositions des royaumes voisins. Certains lancèrent alors que un fils qui naitrait après le mariage aurait surement la priorité dans l'ordre de succession, vu que le prince Gilbert était né en tant de bâtard royal._

_Le roi céda, pour avoir la paix, parce que il ne voulait pas de discorde parmi son conseil et parce que c'était vrai quelque part._

_Et ensuite naquirent deux fils: Ludwig (3 ans après le mariage) et Vash (5 ans après)._  
><em>Gilbert se retrouvaient donc troisième dans l'ordre de succession. Mais cela lui était égal, il aimait la liberté que lui accordait cette état de fait. Même s'il subissait la même éducation que ses petits frères, il savait qu'il ne serait probablement qu'un commandant d'armé ou un conseiller.<em>

_Peu importait après tout, il adorait Ludwig._

_Alors qu'il profitait de la vie, de sa liberté. Il fuyait dans la ville, se réfugiait souvent dans la petite maison où avait vécu sa mère pendant quelques mois, maison que son père lui avait légué s'il la désirait. Et cela dura plusieurs années, durant lesquelles je l'ai rencontré. Jusqu'à ce que Ludwig ait 10 ans, Gilbert et sa demi-sœur Lily en avait 15 et Vash 8. Ce jour-là, les deux petits princes avaient été emmenés sur les flots par l'amiral, le vieil homme auquel on a voulut me marier._  
><em>Et alors...»<em>

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de prendre un nouveau verre. Et croqua dans une pomme en même temps. Arthur leva un sourcil, et demanda «Et alors?

- Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Juste que le bateau a coulé.

- Quoi?

- L'amiral a sauvé le prince Vash mais on a retrouvé aucune trace de son frère, aucune. Gilbert a angoissé et a même culpabilisé parce qu'il s'était sauvé ce jour-là, n'ayant aucune envie de participer à une promenade en mer.

- Et il est resté dans les bonnes grâces du roi ce type?

- Il avait sauvé un prince. Et ça a suffit à lui attirer la gratitude. Il a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de pirate, ce que mon père a toujours réfuté d'ailleurs mais jamais de vive voix, parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Ca fait 5 ans cette année et la plaie n'est toujours pas cicatrisée pour la famille royale. Surtout pour Gilbert.

- Hum...» Arthur n'en était pas sûr mais quelque chose le genêt dans cette histoire, le gênait terriblement.

_Quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout._

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	8. Le sable du sablier

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Le sable du sablier<strong>

* * *

><p>«S'il te plaît?<p>

- Enfin le capitaine a dit que...

- Mais ma sœur peut sortir non?» Insista la brune, mains sur les hanches, comme si elle affrontait un coriace adversaire.

«Non elle peut juste aller jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine. Elle ne peut pas se promener sur le pont comme elle le désire.»

Et il était pourtant sûr que ça pourrait arriver rapidement, elle avait vite compris comme prendre le capitaine, et surtout comment l'embobiner. Si il la voyait se promener ce soir sur le pont, il ne s'en étonnera même pas.

La jeune fille lui fit des yeux de chiot mouillé:«Juste une petite promenade. Tu resteras avec moi d'accord? Comme ça tu seras certain que je ne ferais rien de grave d'accord?

- ….» Il résista, vaillamment, à l'attaque redoutable en détournant les yeux.

«S'il te plaît?»

Ludwig rougit et détourna la tête, marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre l'aîné qui intéressait le capitaine et la cadette qu'il avait tendance à oublier, il n'y avait point de demi-mesure.

Il hésitait à accéder à sa demande. Certes un tour sur le pont, en pleine mer, ne pouvait être néfaste mais pouvait-il faire confiance à l'équipage. Enfin le capitaine avait ordonné de ne pas les toucher et le message était bien passé...

_Cependant combien oserait obéir jusqu'au bout si la jeune fille leur passait ainsi sous le nez? Paranoïaque jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme se décida à refuser et reporta son regard sur...où était-elle?_

Frôlant la crise, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait filé, profitant de son dilemme intérieur.

_Le capitaine allait le tuer!  
>Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, et vite!<br>Avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive!_

Dehors, l'équipage regarda passer la jeune fille sans s'étonner outre-mesure, certains ricanant, les autres pariant sur le temps que mettrait cette fois Ludwig à la retrouver et à la ramener dans sa cellule. L'un d'eux lui indiqua même une porte en lui soufflant sur le blond n'irait pas la chercher là.

Elle poussa un porte, et entendit un bruit de chute. Un jeune homme aux mèches brunes ébouriffées et à la peau dorée était par terre, serrant un drole d'animal à la fourrure grise dans ses bras tandis qu'un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts le regardait, mains sur les hanches. Tout deux avaient les même épais sourcils que le capitaine.

«Ethan, je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de laisser ton Koala dans ta cabine quand il faut se mettre à cuisiner.

- Mais il n'aime pas être tout seul.

- Ethan...

- En plus il ronge les draps. Tu vas pas me dire de l'attacher et de le museler en plus hein?» Soudain celui toujours par terre s'aperçut de la présence de l'arrivante «Hé! Tu fais quoi là toi?» Il semblait surpris qu'elle soit arrivé jusque là. Peut-être encore plus qu'elle soit libre de mouvement et surtout pas dans sa ''cabine''.  
>L'autre se tourna vers elle et s'exclama, stupéfait «Hé! Attends tu es une de nos prisonnière toi non?<p>

- C'est pas celle que le capitaine Arty semble apprécier!

- Nan elle est trop jeune, ça doit être l'autre.

- C'est pas Ludwig qui est censé les surveiller?

- Sisi Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Et comment tu as échappé (encore) à ce blondinet?» S'exclama l'autre blond, prenant un air faussement furieux.

Sans y prendre garde, la jeune fille demanda: «- Veee ~ C'est la cuisine ici alors?

- Ben comme tu le vois, oui. Et c'est nous les cuisiniers.» L'interpellé ne semblait pas vexé outre mesure de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, ni vexé d'avoir en quelque sorte été ignorer pour le coup.

«Selon les ordres de notre tyran de grand patron.» marmonna celui qui serrait toujours son animal domestique dans ses bras, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il semblait être en conflit avec son supérieur hiérarchique, au vue de la façon dont il en parlait.  
>Felicia sentit son visage s'illuminer, son envie de s'adonner à une de ses passions prenant le pas sur le reste:«Je peux vous aider? J'adore faire la cuisine! Vous faîtes quoi?»<p>

Ils la regardèrent, clignèrent des yeux, s'entre-regardèrent et articulèrent, difficilement, un «oui», même s'ils n'en revenaient pas. C'était la première fois qu'un otage, plus spécialement une femme, leur faisait ce genre de proposition. Personne n'avait proposé de les aider avant, mis à part les autres membres d'équipage. Finalement ce serait drôle de les avoir à bord. Et ils ne purent empêcher un sourire sadique en imaginant Ludwig cherchant la jeune fille partout, au bord de la panique.

* * *

><p>Francine bougea lentement sa reine, posant la pièce d'échec à un nouvel endroit. «Et - sinon capitaine?<p>

- Quoi?

- Tu as l'air fébrile depuis quelques temps...il y a une raison?» Elle lui lança un sourire taquin, et il se contente d'un regard blasé, comme s'il hésitait à répondre.

«On arrive à une île essentiellement peuplée par des pirates ou des gens associés à notre milieu.

- Je vois, je vois.» Répliqua la jeune fille, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres «Tu te dis que tu vas pouvoir aller boire comme un trou et te faire quelques filles n'est-ce pas? Haaa les pirates, tous les mêmes.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais...

- Allons, allons, inutile de me ménager. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble n'est-ce pas? Et le temps du pari est encore loin d'être écoulé.»

Elle joua un peu avec sa médaille, pendentif qu'elle avait depuis des années, cadeau de son père, cadeau venu d'on ne savait où. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait agacée à l'idée qu'il aille s'amuser.  
>Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas descendre du bateau, qu'elle resterait enfermée toute la soirée dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur? Et alors? Celle-ci était toujours enfermée aussi.<br>Elle ne sortait pas aussi souvent qu'elle et devait vraiment s'ennuyer.

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux, eut une moue agacée avant de dire, dans un sourire sardonique «Jalouse?

- Dans tes rêves mon vieux.

- Mais bien entendu, oui oui...» Il eut un ricanement amusé, ravi de la tournure de la discussion. Alors elle n'était pas ravie à l'idée qu'il puisse rechercher quelque galante compagnie? Intéressant, il était sans doute ne train de gagner des points dans son pari avec elle. Si elle était jalouse, c'est qu'elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. «Si tu le dis.» Il termina sa coupe de vin et poursuivit, plissant les yeux «Puisque ça ne te gênes pas, je ne vais certainement pas me gêner pour m'amuser une fois à terre.

- Tsss fais attention à ne pas trop boire une fois arrivé. Si tu roules sous la table, peu importe ton argent, aucune fille ne voudras de toi.

- Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parle.

- C'est petit ça...non c'est juste que je commence à te connaître assez pour imaginer l'éponge que tu dois être capable d'être et l'état dans lequel tu dois te retrouver dans ces cas-là.

- Toujours aussi aimable.

- Toi de même.»

Ils échangèrent un regard noir. Arthur posa ses yeux sur le pendentif qu'elle portait.

Tiens il était semblable au sien. Presque identique. Évidement Romanyus devait adorer ce genre de tradition tout droit venu des îles d'où sa famille venait.

Ou alors c'était un cadeau de son père à lui au marchand pour sa fille.  
>Oui peut-être.<br>Ca ne pouvait pas être un ''lien de fiançailles'' comme on disait chez lui, puisqu'elle avait failli être marié au vieux croulant.

Et ce type n'était surement pas du genre à imaginer avoir recours à cette tradition assez poétique. Enfin bon...lui était bien fiancé mais ne savait pas à qui. C'était son père qui avait décidé ça lorsqu'il était encore petit enfant mais personne ne lui disait rien aujourd'hui.

C'est que la date du mariage devait forcement approcher n'est-ce pas? Il faudrait qu'il redemande à ses frères...en espérant que cette fois, ils acceptent de lui dire quelque chose.

«Capitaine ~?»

Méfiant par ce ton un peu trop doucereux, il murmura, sur ses gardes «Oui?» Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait encore trouvé? Qu'est-ce qu'allait lui sortir cette fois?  
>«Je ne pourrais pas sortir sur le pont? Juste un peu...<p>

- ….Et pourquoi je t'accorderais ça?

- Je t'épargnerais des scènes tous les jours jusqu'à la halte sur l'île là...et même après.

- Tu crois que ça va me faire céder cette menace en l'air?» Railla le jeune pirate, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il avait soudainement envie de jouer à ce jeu devenu son préféré: ''avoir le dernier mot'' avec son invitée.  
><em>Pour le moment les scores étaient serrés.<em>

«Tu es vraiment pénible parfois...

- Seulement parfois? Il y a un progrès dis-moi.

- Hahaha...»

Peu importait à quel point il était ennuyeux, elle avait envie de faire un tour sur le pont et elle ne ferait un, avec sa bénédiction (sinon ça ne serait pas aussi drôle).

* * *

><p>Gilbert entra dans la salle du trône, rajustant sa cape de velours rouge en grommelant. Le conseiller derrière lui le rappela à l'ordre.<p>

«Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper des affaires, enfin des requêtes aujourd'hui?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit monseigneur. Vôtre petit frère est souffrant, votre sœur également, votre mère a leur chevet et votre père est parti à une rencontre entre monarques pour un traité.

-Donc je fais l'intérim?

- Vous êtes un prince. Vous vous devez de soutenir le pouvoir de votre famille.

- Mais je n'aime pas être assis sur un trône toute la journée.

- N'exagérez pas.

- Je préférerais partir à la recherche de Francine et de sa sœur avec l'escouade marine.

- Voyons mon prince, vous savez bien que vos parents ne veulent plus que leurs enfants aillent sur les mers depuis le drame.»

L'albinos ne répondit pas, ajustant son diadème de prince, refusant de penser à son petit frère disparu. Il se laissa tomber sur siège qui lui était assigné, à droite de du trône de son père et lança un regard ennuyé au conseiller. «Dis moi au moins que je ne vais pas rester tout la journée ici.

- Et bien les doléances de ce matin sont au nombres de deux, celles de la noblesse. Ensuite les doléances de l'après-midi seront plus nombreuses.

- Parfait, je ne pourrais donc pas partir prendre l'air.

- Vous pouvez le faire dans les jardins. Votre sœur est presque guérit, elle pourra faire un tour en fin d'après-midi, quand il ne fera plus trop chaud.

- Ne te moque pas de moi .» Grogna Gilbert, admiratif devant la patience de cet homme qui ne laissait même pas démonter par son insolence et la façon dont il lui parlait, aussi familièrement que cela soit. Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et demanda «Quels nobles?

- D'abord le comte ….» L'homme s'interrompit et se souvint que le jeune homme allait certainement dire d'un air vide ''qui?'' s'il disait son nom ou son titre. Ce pauvre garçon n'avait aucune mémoire des noms de nobles, il fallait vraiment lui entrer ça dans la tête. « Vous savez, le comte qui a sauvé le prince Vash il y a quelques années. L'homme qui a demandé la main de votre amie Francine.» Voyons que l'albinos serrait les dents de colère, le conseiller comprit que le plus jeune savait parfaitement de qui il parlait. «Remarquez, vous pouvez annuler les fiançailles maintenant. Vous avez le droits. C'est dans les pouvoirs que votre père vous permet d'utiliser en son absence.

- Subitement, vous m'intéressez...»

Gilbert avait ennuyé son père pendant des jours pour qu'il veuille bien annuler les fiançailles...jusqu'à ce que son père lui demande si il voulait, lui, épouser Francine. Ce qui avait déclencher des hurlements de protestations du concerné. Non c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie épouse un ''vieux crouton'' selon ses mots. Ses protestations n'avaient finalement servit à rien.

«Mon prince?

- Et ensuite?»

L'homme soupira et continua sur sa lancée «La belle-mère de Francine. Vous savez qu'il y a peu, le fils unique de Romanyus, Lovino Vargas, frère cadet de votre amie Francine, a demandé que son passage à l'âge adulte, lui permettant d'obtenir plus tôt son héritage, devant ainsi le chef de famille en l'absence de son père...  
>- Abrège!<p>

- Oui bref, la seconde épouse de Romanyus souhaite faire annuler cela.

- Pourquoi?

- Sous prétexte que son beau-fils est immature, et uniquement tourné vers le fait de retrouver ses sœurs. En définitive, elle va vous demander de lui restituer le droit de diriger la famille ne l'absence de Romanyus. D'autant plus que Lovino Vargas est parti en expédition.» Souligna l'homme, remontant ses lunettes, gardant un calme olympien pour ne pas agacer son jeune prince, facilement irritable si on le contredisait sur un sujet lui tenant à cœur.

Gilbert était intelligent, calculateur, stratège bref avait tout pour être un excellent conseiller royal (à défaut de mieux) mais il n'avait pas un caractère facile. Quel dommage que le ministre Fritz soit partit avec sa Majesté Roderich. C'était un des rares personnes que l'albinos écoutait avec attention.

Le prince soupira et réajusta son diadème en râlant qu'il n'était pas confortable:«Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il me mette au courant avant de partir à l'aventure. Je savais pas qu'il m'avais demandé de surveiller ses biens. Et j'aurais aimé partir avec lui, frayeur de mes parents ou pas, faut bien agir pour les retrouver, même si ils disent que ça n'ait pas à moi de le faire, gnagnagna...Ajouta-t-il mentalement, pour lui-même.

L'autre reprit, imperturbable:«Certes mais elle craint qu'il utilise tout son argent pour ça. Elle le prétend irresponsable et immature.

- Il n'est pas idiot. Il est très responsable. Cette femme ne lui en a juste jamais laissé l'occasion. Il m'a même laissé des instructions pour gérer ça.»

**_En fait, c'était un message.  
>Guère aimable en plus.<em>**

En gros, ce message était bien dans le style de Lovino. Court et grossier, un peu. En bref cela disait _'''Hé p'tit prince. Je me casse avec un pirate pour retrouver mes sœur (et mon abruti de paternel tant qu'à faire). Veilles à ce que ma sorcière de belle-mère ne remette pas les griffes sur mon héritage à moi et mes sœurs pendant mon absence d'accord? Fais ça pour Francine si c'est pas pour moi. Et fais annuler le mariage si tu peux, aussi. Que tu serve à quelque chose pour changer.'''_

Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Il ne monterait pas la lettre mais pouvait toujours annuler cette confrontation qui n'aboutirait à rien et le mettrait en colère en plus. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, même s'il ne la connaissait qu'à travers les récits de Francine, de sa sœur et de son frère.

«Je vois pas pourquoi je dois la voir?! Y a aucune raison. Tout est clair pourtant non?

- Mais enfin.

- Elle n'a rien fait pour retrouver ses belles-filles, malgré les demandes de son beau-fils et a même tenté de faire obstacle à sa demande d'avancement d'âge adulte et d'élévation au titre de second chef de famille après son père.

- Elle devait se douter qu'il...

- Elle n'a rien fait elle.» Il foudroya le vieil homme du regard «Et je garde un œil sur la fortune des Vargas. Elle peut vivre dans la maison si elle le désire mais ne peut avoir accès à autre argent que sa rente annuelle. Point final.» Il se frotta les mains «Au suivant!

- Mais...mon prince.

- Vous vous en chargez, d'accord?

- Mais...

- Hop au suivant et j'aurais fini pour ce matin!» Il croisa les jambes et continua «Y  
>veut quoi le perdant?<p>

- Voyons mon prince, il a sauvé votre petit frère il y a quelques années.

- Ouais et alors? J'ai pas apprécié qu'il veuille épouser mon amie! Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux qu'un vieux crouton qui la laissera veuve dans quelques années...même si ça voudrait dire qu'elle en serait vite débarasser!»

Le conseiller préféra ne pas revenir sur le sujet, sachant que le prince ne laissera pas tomber le sujet si facilement, il n'avait pas été d'accord pour que son amie d'enfance fasse ce mariage (elle non plus d'ailleurs) et l'avait bien assez fait comprendre. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour empêcher cette union d'un autre côté. C'était un accord entre familles concernées, à l'amiable.

«En plus elle était déjà fiancé à quelqu'un mais ça tout le monde en a peu à faire.»

Le conseiller releva la tête «Pardon? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela mon prince?»

C'était important, si c'était vrai. La jeune fille n'était alors pas disponible pour un autre mariage, évidement et dans ce cas, le fiancé choisie par la belle-mère de Francine Vargas devrait verser une compensation financière non seulement à la famille trompée mais aussi à celle à qui la fiancée avait presque été prise.

* * *

><p><em>Le petit albinos releva la tête, alors qu'il était assis sur le sol de la cour, regardant les oiseaux qui picoraient les morceaux de pain qu'il jetait. Du haut de ses 5 ans, il était déjà très éveillé et très vif, et il fallait tout le temps le surveiller. Il entendait des chuchotements dans son dos, mais il ne comprenait pas trop les paroles.<em>

Il ne savait pas que étant le fils du roi, l'unique fils pour le moment, beaucoup présentait, si le roi ne se remariait pas, qu'il allait devenir le prochain roi. Mais son père avait interdit aux courtisans de se rendre en la demeure de sa maîtresse et de son enfant, leur assignant des protecteurs dans le cas où des gens seraient prêt à éliminer le seul héritier mâle du trône.

Soudain une voix lui parvint de la maison et il se retourna: «Gil! Gil!»

Une petite fille aux boucles chocolats et aux yeux violets couraient vers lui, sans se préoccuper de la jeune nourrice, de son ami, qui lui disait de ne pas courir, que cela ne se faisait pas quand on était une fille de bonne famille.

«Francine!» cria-t-il joyeusement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

C'était la fille aîné de Romanyus, un commerçant très riche, qui avait des dons pour la négociation sur les mets, il ne s'était jamais fait voler ou couler par les pirates, et savait parfaitement comment il fonctionnaient, prévoyait toujours parfaitement les trajets et attaques. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que c'était parce qu'il était leur ami qu'il savait tout ça.

La preuve? Seul les pires pirates étaient pris, plus spécialement ceux qui trahissaient leurs semblable. Étrange non?

Sa femme était une jeune noble dont la famille était depuis des générations dans la marine, avait la mer dans le sang depuis des lustres.

Romanyus voulait une épouse qui eut le pied marin en cas où il aurait du changer de lieu de vie en passant par l'océan. Leur premier enfant avait été une fille (Francine) qui s'était révélée joyeuse, vive et intelligente. Puis deux ans après était né un fils, Lovino, qui ressemblait déjà, à trois ans, à son père.

Il avait la même petite moue, la même petite mèche, les mêmes cheveux et de magnifiques yeux verts. Grognon il savait aussi offrir d'adorables sourires à sa mère et sa sœur. Et depuis un an, Francine et Lovino avaient une petite sœur, Feliciana, qu'ils surnommaient Felicia par manque d'envie de dire le nom entier.

Francine avait le même âge que Gilbert et leurs mères étaient amies depuis l'enfance. Donc elles avaient décidé de les laisser s'amuser ensemble, plaisantant sur un possible avenir entre ces deux-là, qui étaient déjà très proches et complices.

«Regarde!»

Elle lui montra un petit pendentif, gravé d'un lys et d'une rose entrelacés à l'avant, avec deux lettres, un A et un F à l'arrière. Il était très beau mais Gilbert avait déjà vu des médaillon comme ça avant. Il ne se souvenait plus mais il en avait déjà vu. C'était quelque chose d'important, ça il le savait mais il n'en savait plus le sens.

«C'est papa qui me l'a donné!

- Il a dit quelque chose? Parce que un si beau bijou, doit y avoir une raison non?

- Il m'a dit que...» Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive, elle ne se souvenait pas des mots précis mais juste de quelque uns d'entre eux. «Qu'il y en avait un autre, possédé par un petit garçon de mon âge et que quand on serait grands.

- Pourquoi deux fois le même pendentif?» S'étonna l'autre enfant, haussant les sourcils «Mais c'est bizarre, maman n'en a pas parlé.

- Peut-être que c'est un secret? Il m'a dit de rien dire à maman non plus pour le moment. Il a dit que ça devait rester entre nous.» Donc elle n'aurait pas du en parler à Gilbert théoriquement mais elle n'a prit pas garde. C'était quand même étrange.

Un secret? Venant de quelqu'un comme son père, c'était forcement intéressant.

Mais l'enfant ne voyait que le côté fantastique de la chose «Peut-être que c'était le bijou d'une princesse?

- Vraiment?

- Après tout, papa est allé partout et peut tout acheter et tout vendre! Même les pirates ont peur de lui!»

* * *

><p>Gilbert sortit de ses pensées en entendant son conseiller l'appeler. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et haussa un sourcil «Qu'est-qui y a?<p>

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose, c'est réellement important!

- Son pendentif, c'est un de fiançailles, tradition venu d'un pays au sud. C'est tout à fait le genre de Romanyus. J'ai découvert ça y a pas longtemps.»

Il avait découvert cela, tout à fait par hasard, la veille, en lisant un livre sur le sujet. La tradition dans ce pays voulait que les fiancés reçoivent chacun le même pendentif avec sur chaque les initiales des nom et prénom de l'autre. On décidait à l'époque de l'âge et de la date du mariage. Et aussi longtemps que Gilbert en avait le souvenir, Francine avait ce pendentif depuis un bon moment. Donc c'était des fiançailles importantes qui dataient de plusieurs années.

«En êtes-vous certain?

- Tu me traites de menteur?» grogna le jeune homme, menaçant, se redressant d'un coup, ses yeux rouges brillants soudainement de fausse rage.

L'autre s'empressa de démentir cela, ne voulant pas faire face à une colère dont l'albinos avait le secret, car il avait un caractère assez difficile:«Non non mon prince mais vous savez que...

- Elle a un fiancé depuis des années. J'sais pas pourquoi Romanyus n'a rien dit à personne mais ce collier est bien ce que je dis qu'il est.

- Si vous le dites.» Marmonna le vieil homme, fatigué, ne voulant pas insister sur le sujet et préférant attendre que la jeune fille revienne, si elle revenait. Songea-t-il avec un frisson, ayant vu trop d'histoires tragiques d'enlèvement par des pirates. «Vous allez le lui dire alors?

- Non tu t'en charges.

- Enfin après ce qu'il a fait. Il a quand même sauvé votre frère quand il était petit. Il doit être considéré comme un ami.

- C'est quand même lui qui les avait emmenés en mer mes frangins non?» Grommela l'albinos et appuyant son menton dans sa main, son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir du petit trône princier.

- ….

- Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il n'a pas choisi Francine au hasard!

- Par..Pardon?

- Tout le monde dans la noblesse sait qu'elle est proche de moi. Le prince de la couronne. Et un des potentiel héritier du trône depuis la disparition de Ludwig. Vu que Vash est de santé relativement fragile depuis le dit-accident en mer et qu'il est plutôt pacifiste, refusant de se mêler des affaires des autres.

- ….

- Donc une bonne façon d'être proche de moi, surtout au cas où je deviendrais l'héritier légitime hein?» Siffla le prince, soudainement furieux. Il n'aimait pas ce type, opportuniste et avare. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard souvent pervers qu'il posait sur Francine. Il avait eu une envie énorme d'agir en grand frère et de casser la figure à ce type au regard lubrique.

Un soupir retentit et le conseiller et reprit, avec toute la patience dont il était capable:«Enfin prince, ne voyez pas le mal partout.

- Pffff!

- Maintenant vous allez lui dire pour les fiançailles d'accord?

- S'tu veux! Amène le vieux alors!» soupira Gilbert, acceptant de céder là-dessus ou l'homme allait encore se plaindre auprès de son père qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait pu éviter la confrontation avec la marâtre, il n'échapperait pas au croulant.

_Quelle barbe.  
>Finalement la belle-mère aurait été préférable.<em>

**A Suivre**


	9. Vers l'île de la Grue

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Vers l'île de la Grue <strong>

* * *

><p>Francine fit quelque pas sur le pont du navire, admirant le ciel étoilé, accoudé au bastingage. Il faisait un peu froid, car l'été avait prit fin pour laisser place à l'automne. Elle frissonna mais était bien décidé à profiter du temps de liberté que le capitaine grognon lui avait accordé du bout des lèvres, l'air contraint et forcé.<p>

«Tiens..»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, repérant ici et là des traînées dorées traversant la voute sombre du ciel. Elle eut un sourire quelque peu enfantin.

«Des étoiles filantes.»

C'était courant à cette période de l'année mais de sa ville, on les voyait mal, et il fallait parfois attendre le milieu de la nuit pour en apercevoir.

_Peut-être la cité côtière était-elle trop lumineuse?_

Des pas se firent entendre et elle ne se retourna pas, s'appuyant un peu plus à la rambarde, baissant de temps à autre le regard vers la surface de l'eau, aussi sombre que le ciel. «Tu n'en vois pas souvent?

- Je crois qu'il y a trop de lumière chez moi. Et c'est par moment, ma belle-mère n'aimait pas que je reste des heures sur le balcon.

- Sur mon île, on peut en voie toute l'année. Il y a des endroits avec des ruines, en plein milieu d'une forêt, une sorte de promontoire où on a une vue imprenable sur la baie et le ciel.»

Arthur se souvenait des soirée passées avec ses frères, dans de point d'observation, à regarder le ciel, la mer, à écouter des légendes. -  
>Francine lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira «Mon père, quand il était là, m'emmenait dans un endroit en dehors de la ville mais avec toutes ses expéditions.<p>

- Le mien aussi.» Mais lui avait ses grands frères. Cette jeune fille était l'aînée et devait se charger de ses cadets. Qui pouvait la distraire elle? Finalement elle n'avait pas du avoir une vie facile. Vraiment pas. Lui par contre avait eu une enfance difficile mais heureuse. Se voulant joueur, il demanda, taquin «Tu as fait un vœu?

- Que le vieux crouton que m'a collé ma belle-mère comme fiancé se casse une jambe et se découvre impuissant.»

Le pirate ricana. Puis il osa aborder le sujet «Tu es fiancée depuis combien de temps à ce... perdant?

- Même pas un an pourquoi?

- Et ce collier, tu l'as depuis quand?

- Depuis des années pourquoi?

- Pour rien.»

Il avait ses réponses, du moins en partie. Soit Romanyus avait offert un pendentif comme cela à sa fille, sans la fiancer à quelqu'un, comme un simple ornement. Soit elle avait bien un fiancé (de chez lui?) mais Romanyus n'en avait parlé à personne. Et dans ce cas, elle était comme lui: Fiancée depuis des années sans savoir à qui (et même dans son cas sans vraisemblablement savoir qu'elle était déjà fiancée à quelqu'un). Il ne savait pourquoi il avait tant envie de savoir, mais la jeune fille elle-même n'en savait rien.

_Quoi? Il n'allait pas attendre de rencontrer Romanyus pour lui demander en personne quand même non? Et pourquoi ca l'intéressait tellement d'ailleurs? _

Et non l'homme ne lui faisait pas peur. Il allait montrer que ce n'était pas un être invisible et il serait vraiment le roi des pirates s'il le battait. Et puis si son père était ami avec le père de Francine, ce n'était pas son problème, jamais le terrible pirate n'avait interdit à ses enfants de kidnapper ceux de Romanyus non? Peut-être devait-il penser que c'était une chose évidente...

_Oui et bien...pas pour lui.  
>Il n'avait reçu aucune interdiction.<br>Et quand bien même, ça ne l'aurait pas arrêté._

Surtout qu'il ne savait théoriquement pas qu'elle était la fille de ce type quand il l'avait enlevé avec sa sœur. Ca l'excusait n'est-ce pas? Et quand bien même non...ça lui était égal.

* * *

><p>Lovino restait sur le pont, silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille vienne s'accouder près de lui. Elle lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur, une douceur de grande sœur.<p>

«Allez courage. Je suis certaine que tes sœurs vont bien. Je ne pense pas que des pirates soient assez fous pour faire du mal aux filles de Romanyus.»

Blonde avec des yeux clairs, elle était très jolie mais elle était la sœur du second et la façon dont il avait rappelé à l'équipage qu'on ne touchait pas à sa cadette avait été plus qu'explicite. La toucher, c'était la mort assurée. Et Lovino n'était pas suicidaire, il n'avait pas envie de tester la menace ou les jalousie éventuelles du reste de l'équipage.

_Jusqu'ici, on l'avait laissé tranquille à cause de son père.  
>Mais combien de temps jusqu'à que l'un d'eux le provoque en duel, même par jeu? Et s'il perdait, se faisait humilier, salissait par là le nom de son père, sa réputation même parmi les pirates? <em>

Il craignait de se rendre ridicule, même s'il avait eu de cours d'escrime dans lesquels il excellait, comme sa sœur aînée. Il n'était pas vraiment un combattant, sauf forcé.

_Et comment tu compte sauver tes sœurs dans ce cas?_ Railla une petite voix dans sa tête, petite voix qu'il détesta aussitôt. _Non parce que le pirate va pas te les rendre comme ça. Tu comptes quoi? Lui demander gentiment, l'accabler d'injures ou d'un immature ''je vais le dire à mon père''? Tu vas devoir te battre. Et je crois pas que la gentillesse de celui qui t'a embarqué ira jusqu'à le convaincre de se battre à ta place_. Il fit taire cette foutue petite voix en vidant son esprit pour ne plus penser à rien. Il se sentait plus détendue alors qu'il pensait au passé.

_Que faisait son père à ce moment-là?  
>Avait-il eu son message?<br>Avait-il eu vent de l'enlèvement?_

Tel que c'était partit, avec sa malchance, son père allait retrouver Francine et Felicia avant lui. Alors qu'il serait le dernier au courant de l'affaire. C'était la faute de sa foutue marâtre, avec toutes les affaires à régler et celles la concernant, lui avait été retardé. Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à lui.

Et puis il se demandait sérieusement où il avait atterrit et s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en faisant confiance à des pirates. Même si son père était connu dans le milieu, ce n'était pas uniquement en bien. Il était ami avec certain d'accord. Et était le cauchemar d'autres. Il espérait juste ne pas être tomber sur le mauvais numéro.  
>Bon le capitaine était un peu trop souriant pour être honnête.<p>

Bon il lui avait dit direct son nom, Antonio, et semblait connaître le pirate qui avait enlevé ses sœurs (Arthur Kirkland).

Kirkland...cela lui disait quelque chose aussi. N'était-ce pas un nom qu'il avait souvent entendu dans la bouche de son père? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus espionné les conversations de son père, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas posé plus souvent poser des questions? Il en aurait su un peu plus sur ce monde et ça aurait arrangé les choses. Peut-être. Ca n'aurait sans doute pas empêché l'enlèvement. Mais il ne partirait pas sur les mers sans rien savoir.

Ensuite le second. Un blond coiffés en pic avec un regard bien effrayant. Deux yeux bleus glacier. Un sourire terrifiant. Tout le contraire de sa sœur et de son frère, sur lesquels ce type veillait comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux.

_Bien plus capable de les défendre que moi les miennes _songea le jeune homme avec un brin d'amertume.

Lui n'avait pas pu faire un geste quand ce sale blondinet aux sourcils énormes avait enlevé sa grande sœur ou quand le gamin aux yeux bleus, plus jeune que lui en plus, avait pris sa cadette.

_Quel minable il était en réalité._

Il sortit de sa culpabilité pour penser au reste de l'équipage. Le frère du capitaine était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et longs, attaché en catogan, avec des yeux aussi verts que ceux de son aîné. Il s'appelait Marco et était généralement au gouvernail. Il se disputait souvent avec le capitaine sur les décision importes et provoquait sans cesse le second.

Le frère du Second s'appelait Edwin. Gamin plus jeune que lui, d'environ 13 ans, il était le petit mousse du bateau. Et souvent avec la vigie en haut du mat. C'était le genre contemplatif.

La sœur du second, nommé Jolien, était la cuisinière. Elle disait elle-même que si elle ne s'en occupait pas, tout l'équipage serait empoisonné ou mort de faim en moins d'un mois. Ce à quoi le capitaine répliquait qu'il savait parfaitement cuisiner, ce à quoi elle répondait que oui peut-être mais que ça n'était pas son travail à lui.

_Pour les autres, il n'avait pas encore tout retenu.  
>Ce n'était pas évident quand on était sur le bateau depuis seulement une semaine.<em>

* * *

><p>Ludwig se retint de hurler. Décidément il allait laisser tomber et ça serait régler. Maintenant si l'équipage s'y mettait pour le rendre chèvre, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.<p>

_Il n'allait quand même pas monter la garde n'est-ce pas?_

Tous ils s'y était tous mis, même le capitaine avait laissé tomber pour le coup. Il ne sortait plus en jurant de sa cabine pour la ramener dans sa cellule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Le capitaine s'en fichait du moment qu'il avait la compagnie de l'aînée qui elle lui demandait la permission d'aller se promener sur le pont. Elle lui demandait. Et il acceptait. Cette fois Ludwig se dit qu'il allait devenir fou.

«Du calme Lulu, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'enfuir non? On est en pleine mer.» ricana un pirate à la peau basané, avec un point rouge sur le front, et des long cheveux noir. Il éclata de rire sous le regard outré du jeune second qui s'en faisait définitivement trop. «Laisse-là s'amuser un peu, elle fait de mal à personne et la cuisine en est bien meilleure.»

- Relax Lud On ne lui ouvrira pas quand on sera à terre. Respire un coup mon grand! Laisse-là s'aérer.» continua un autre, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, avec des sourcils aussi épais que ceux du capitaine «Les racontars sur les femmes qui portent malheur c'est du vent t'sais.» Et il but une gorgée d'alcool directement au goulot. Le frère du capitaine dans toute sa splendeur: un ivrogne, songea le blond, toujours un peu sur les nerfs.

Un autre, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur mis à part ses cheveux plus clairs et bouclés continua, tapotant l'épaule du gamin de 15 ans «Tout doux Lu, on va pas la manger d'accord? On sait qu'on est mort si on touche les filles chéries de Romanyus. Il nous tuera et le capitaine aussi. Donc tu te calme ok?»

Ludwig soupira et arracha la bouteille d'alcool des mains du roux, qui glapit d'indignation, avant de la vider presque d'un trait, sous le regard admiratif de pas mal de pirates.

«Rassure toi. Quand on sera à quai, on va les enfermer toutes les deux. Elles sortiront pas tant qu'on sera accoster sur l'île de la Grue.»

Ludwig hocha la tête. Il décida alors de laisser tomber l'affaire. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas en danger avec un équipage pareil et elles étaient sous la protection du capitaine. Il allait se détendre et profiter de l'escale sans se faire des cheveux blancs.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre <strong>


	10. Escale I

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Escale I<strong>

* * *

><p>L'île de la grue était une des plus vivantes de l'archipel où le capitaine Kirkland avait décidé de s'arrêter pour ravitailler son bateau (et tirer les vers du nez à ses frères par la même occasion). L'ancre avait été jeté vers midi au quai sud, et les pirates avaient presque tous descendus à terre pour descendre la marchandises volées (et la revendre pour certains) ou aller directement s'amuser un peu. Arthur lui était resté à bord un peu plus longtemps pour finir l'inventaire de ce qu'il fallait et était ensuite aller, avec ses frères et quelques autres, acheter de quoi ravitailler le navire.<p>

Une fois le produits des vols fois la nourriture et l'eau (et l'alcool) achetés pour un moment en cale. Arthur en profita pour acheter quelques vêtements plus masculins pour les deux jeunes filles pour ''éviter d'exciter l'équipage quand elles se baladent sur le pont'' selon lui. Cela fit bien rire son grand frère qui pensa qu'il y a avait une jalousie possessive là-dessous et qu'il se servait de la sœur en plus comme il évita de le dire, sachant que son cadet était terriblement susceptible et il préférait se faire oublier ces temps-ci.

«Alister...»

_Ha dommage, lui qui voulait passer une journée en paix, sans être déranger par son bruyant petit frère, c'était raté.  
>Totalement même.<em>

«Tu sais...mes fiançailles. Décidées sans que je donne mon avis quand j'étais très jeune.

- Oui?

- Le mariage avait été décidé pour quand?

- Cette année, la fête de l'été pour être exact.» Et il osait dire ça avec le sourire, l'air de se moquer éperdument de tout ça. En fait il s'amusait mais attendait le bon moment pour se moquer ouvertement de son cadet. Comme se serait drôle quand il saurait.

«Et nous sommes au début du printemps.» Le capitaine prit une grande inspiration et se retint de hurler, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. C'est qu'il avait quand même quelques ennemis mine de rien. «Vous comptiez me le dire quand? Je dois me marier dans moins de quatres mois. Et je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit, juste que c'est la fille d'un ami de notre père.»

Alister s'arrêta pour regarder un étalage de poignards, l'air de ne pas écouter son frère, ce qui fit rougir de colère celui-ci. Vexé d'être ignoré, Arthur attrapa son aîné par le col et le traina dans une ruelle qui s'avéra vide, avant de le plaquer au mur et de siffler «Répond-moi tout-de-suite»

Le roux soupira, lançant un coup d'œil ennuyé à son ennuyeux capitaine «Tu étais censé l'enlever et la ramener toi-même sur notre île pour la cérémonie. Lâche-moi maintenant.

- Pas question. De qui il s'agit?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire?»

Arthur eut un sourire dangereux et le lâcha, le repoussant sèchement «Après tout, tu as raison, ne me dis rien. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à l'enlever comme tu dis et je n'aurais pas à l'épouser. Après tout ce sera votre faute, à ne rien me dire, c'est ce qui va arriver n'est-ce pas?»

Alister serra les dents. _Si Arthur ne rentrait pas comme prévu, il allait se faire tuer_. Leur mère lui avait bien dit de faire en sorte que la fiancée soit enlevé comme prévu.

«D'accord, d'accord.

- Alors?

- L'ami en question n'est pas un pirate.

- Donc la fille en question n'a rien à voir avec notre monde.

- Hum...je ne dirais pas ça. Vu que tu vas l'épouser, elle va y entrer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire. Qui est-ce? Si je dois l'enlever, je dois savoir où elle est, et il faudra y aller.» Il savait qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Même si cet histoire d'enlèvement lui paraissait vraiment bizarre.

Son frère eut un sourire narquois, haussant un sourcil:«Tu comptes bien l'épouser finalement?

- Si je ne le fais pas, je me retrouve avec nos parents sur le dos. Non merci. Alors?» Soudain il se figea et décida de régler un point précis qui le dérangeait «Et pourquoi je dois l'enlever au juste?

- Parce que sa famille n'est pas de notre monde. Son père est censé la mettre au courant.

- Censé?» Reprit le capitaine, l'air abasourdit. Génial, si en plus, elle ne savait rien, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Bon au moins ils serraient deux.

«J'suis pas sûr qu'il est eu le temps.» Alister s'amusait comme un petit fou, il se délectait de voir son petit frère en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Arthur eut soudain un horrible doute et décida de mettre les choses au clair immédiatement «Al.

- Hum?

- Romanyus est un ami de notre père non?

- C'est carrément douteux que tu en doute frérot. Père t'aurait mis une trempe pour avoir poser la question.

- Et Romanyus connait les traditions de notre archipel?

- Laquelle par exemple? Mais je suppose que oui.» Alister sourit plus largement.

_Son petit frère allait-il enfin percuter?  
>Comprendre qui et où était sa fiancée?<em>

Que ça allait être drôle quand il comprendrait tout à fait.

«Les pendentifs!» Siffla le plus jeune, sortant le sien de sous sa chemise. «Comme le mien.

- Il les connaît toutes. Pourquoi? Parce que Francine en a un aussi je suppose non? Et je parie que c'est le même que le tien.» Son sourire s'élargit, et son ton presque narquois retentit aux oreilles du plus jeune «Ca y est? T'as tout compris ou je dois te le dire clairement? La fille que tu as enlevé est ta fiancée. T'as enlevé ta future femme et ta future belle-sœur d'un coup. Pas mal mon grand.»

Arthur le lâcha et recula, abasourdis. C'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il avait douté depuis qu'il avait vu le medaillon de la jeune fille mais maintenant c'était bel et bien clair. Et soudain il comprit la dernière pièce «C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on aille dans cette direction, vers ce navire.  
>Fallait bien que je fasse en sorte que tu l'enlèves. T'aurais été capable d'éviter la frégate si tu avais su.»<p>

_Manipulé.  
>Par son frère. Et peut-être les deux autres frangins.<br>Qui avaient du bien se moquer de lui en plus._

«Espèce de sale...»

Sans réfléchir, Arthur flanqua un coup de poing ben placé à son aîné qui en tomba au sol. Il l'accabla en plus d'une injure bien sentie. Ce qui ne fut pas sans réponses, il y en eu même deux : une verbale et une physique. Et c'est ainsi qu'une énième bataille fraternelle éclata. Les coups de poings fusèrent tandis que les deux princes des mers se rouaient de coups en roulant au sol, s'abreuvant d'injures bien senties.

* * *

><p>«Mais ce n'est pas croyable ça.»<p>

Francine appuya le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur la petite plaie à la joue et Arthur étouffa un grognement de douleur. Un magnifique bleu s'étalait sur une joue et sur l'autre côté de visage, il y avait un bel œil au beurre noir.

«C'est du propre. Tu seras beau demain.» siffla-t-elle en versant un peu plus du liquide sur le mouchoir, évaluant les dégâts de l'œil de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

Gilbert avait souvent eu plaies et bosses. Lovino s'attirait parfois des problèmes, un peu maladroit il tombait souvent, entrainant pas mal de choses qui s'écroulaient sur lui. Elles s'étonnait à peine de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le pirate, et aussi son frère. Elle se doutait qu'une question de fierté masculine devait être là-dessous. C'était souvent ça avec les pirates, pour le peu qu'elle savait d'eux.

Il lui lança un regard noir, qui pouvait très bien se traduire par ''_Tais-toi Femme!_'' mais ce genre de menace silencieuse ne marchait pas sur elle, ou plutôt ne marchait plus.

«Inutile de me foudroyer du regard. Je ne fais que dire la vérité.»

_Si même un capitaine se battait comme un chiffonner avec un de ses propres hommes, c'était vraiment du joli_. Elle évalua encore une fois les dégâts.

«Heureusement qu'on repartira en mer rapidement. Avec l'état dans lequel va se retrouver ton visage.  
>Au moins mon frère est dans un état bien pire.» Gronda-t-il avec une satisfaction puérile.<p>

_Il lui vait cassé le nez, ce qui était bien pire que ce que lui avait avait, juste des bleus._

«C'était donc bien une question de fierté. Haa les hommes.» Grommela-t-elle en plongeant un autre tissu dans une bassine d'eau tiède. «Vous êtes vraiment intenables.

- Ca va! Je participe à des bagarres si je veux.» Il n'était plus un enfant. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et cela impliquait se battre contre d'autres personnes. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire une scène pour si peu? Se demanda-t-il avec un brin d'agacement. Ce n'était pas sa première bagarre, et ce ne serait certainement pas sa dernière.  
>Il allait falloir qu'elle le comprenne. Elle allait faire partie de ce monde elle aussi après tout. Il retint un frisson à cette pensée. Heureusement qu''il n'avait rien fait de préjudiciables aux deux filles. Romanyus l'aurait écorché vif et ses parents ne l'auraient surement pas protégé. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, de leur protection.<p>

«Grand bien t'en fasse si tu est heureux de peut-être te défigurer à chaque joute avec un collègue.

- Tu ne connais rien à notre monde. C'est une question de fierté. Si je n'avais pas battu mon abruti de frangin, je ne serais plus digne de...

- Et ça vaut la peine de s'éborgner, oui je vois.»

Vexé qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole, Arthur se mit à bouder. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche vers lui, lui essuyant sa lèvre fendue. Rougissant subitement en songeant à la discussion avec son frère (bon sang c'était sa future femme). Il recula brusquement, s'écroulant à moitié contre la paroi du bateau.

«C'est nouveau ça? Quelle mouche t'as piqué.

- Je...Je peux me soigner moi-même. Mes hommes riraient de moi si je me faisais materner par une femme.»

Sur cette excuse qui n'aurait convaincu personne, Arthur se saisit du chiffon humide et entreprit de se soigner lui-même. Ce qui était beaucoup moins agréable d'ailleurs. Il se savait plus comment agir avec elle. Il agissait comme un idiot.

La voix de la jeune fille lui parvint «Arrangé comme tu es...n'espère pas attirer les filles de joie ce soit à la taverne.

- Tu crois qu'elles ne voient que ceux au teint de pêche peut-être?

- Non un visage bleu, rose et marron avec des lèvres enflées ou fendues n'a rien d'attirant.»

Il grimaça. Elle avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait l'intention de faire quoique ce soit. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait tout appris de son frère hein. Juste qu'il voulait avoir la paix.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans se faire pourrir la vie par ses frères qui ne manqueraient pas de se moquer de lui encore et encore sur le fait qu'il profitait encore de sa vie de célibataire. Ben voyons comme si les pirates étaient des maris fidèles. Même Romanyus devait avoir des enfants illégitimes en plus des trois Vargas junior. Ce perdant de Antonio se prétendait fils de Romanyus.

_Ouais et ben lui serait le beau-fils et le père des petits enfants. C'était bien mieux.  
>Ca lui apprendrait à ce sale pervers hypocrite et arrogant qui dansait comme un crétin.<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur reposa la choppe de bière, et regarda avec un amusement sadique son frère qui grimaçait en buvant un verre de vin. Il plissa les yeux vers son aîné et susurra, d'un ton sadique:«Mal au visage grand frère?» il ponctua sa question d'un rire moqueur. Il savourait ce moment, si rare, de cet avantage terrible sur son frère. Pour une fois qu'il faisait mieux que lui. Pour une fois qu'il était le plus fort dans une bagarre avec les poings.<p>

Alister gronda, mauvais:«Tu m'as cassé le nez espèce de salaud. Même avec la magie, ça va mettre des jours à se ressouder.

- Juste deux ou trois.» marmonna Carwyn, le second dans la lignée après le roux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur mais avec les cheveux plus clairs et bouclés. Il avait l'impression qu'on rabaissait ses dons en magie curatives. En temps normal, un nez cassé mettait longtemps à cicatriser et à se ressouder, là c'était presque instantané. Trois jours seulement. Et Alister trouvait encore le moyen de râler.

- Et toi tu m'as coloré le visage en bleus et est quitte!» répliqua le blond avec un rictus «Et alors? Où est ton...charme légendaire. D'habitude les filles te tombent dans les bras.

- Pareil pour toi petit frère.» railla l'aîné, décidé à ne pas perdre en joute verbale. «Tu as peur de froisser ta future femme.

- Ne lui dis rien...

- Ben voyons...

- Avant qu'on soit en mer.

- T'as peur qu'elle se sauve ou quoi? Pour aller où? Jolie comme elle est, sur une île de pirate, elle serait vite trouver par des types...» Il chercha ses mots «...peu fréquentables. Et elle le sait.» Il ricana. Bien entendu que Francine était consciente que de tous les maux, le moindre était encore Arthur. Lui ne la forçait en rien. Tous ne seraient pas pareil. «T'as l'intention de lui dire quand? Une fois arrivé chez nous? Deux jours avant le mariage? Ou même la veille?» A l'air songeur de son frère, Alister s'indigna un peu «Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser. Tu dois lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix. Ce genre d'engagement ne se romps pas, même s'il a été passer par les parents.»

Arthur soupira. Oui tout ça il le savait très bien mais ne savait pas comment faire. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à dire non plus. ''_Au fait, tu as remarqué qu'on a les mêmes pendentifs? C'est parce que nos père nous ont fiancés il y a des années et qu'on doit se marier dans moins de trois mois. C'est à moi de jouer, et tu es en échec d'ailleurs._'' Non mauvaise idée d'annoncer ça en pleine partie d'échec, il risquait de se prendre le plateau de jeu dans la figure.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre <strong>


	11. Discussions II

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Discussions II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Mère,<br>Tout se passe très bien.  
>Mis à part que...QUAND PENSIEZ-VOUS M'AVERTIR QUE J'ETAIS FIANCE A UNE JEUNE FILLE? QUE JE DEVAIS L'EPOUSER CETTE ANNEE?<br>Que qui te moques-tu maman?  
>Pourquoi n'ai jamais eu un seul mot là-dessus?<br>C'est de moi dont il s'agit après..._

Arthur chiffonna la feuille, en grognant et la jeta à terre, énervé, trop pour poursuivre sa démarche d'écrire une lettre pour exprimer sa colère à sa famille avant qu'il ne rentre. Non il ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça. Il risquait de se prendre une trempe dès qu'il rentrerait. Il jeta la plume sur le bureau, et décida de laisser tomber. Il s'expliquerait en rentrant à la maison.

_C'était plus prudent et raisonnable.  
>Et ça passerait finalement peut-être mieux qu'une lettre.<em>

Même si les préparatifs devaient être en court justement et que tout remettre en question serait alors compromis. Et ce genre de chose ne s'annulait pas.

_C'était un acte prévu de longue date._

Son avis importait peu, tout comme celui de Francine. C'étaient leurs parents qui avaient décidé. Depuis des années, alors que elle et lui venaient à peine de naître. Et apparemment, ça n'avait jamais été remis en question par personne.

Le fils d'un pirate et la fille d'un marchand, même ami du dit-pirate.

_Tout le monde trouvait ça normal? D'accord...très bien.  
>Il n'y avait que lui qui était étonné par tant d'incohérences?<br>Ou alors tout le monde le savait et se moquait de lui depuis le début?_

C'était quelque chose sur laquelle sa famille ne reviendrait pas, jamais même. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait faire et personne ne lui demanderait s'il voulait ou pas.  
><em>Devait-il risquer la vindicte familiale?<em>Non, il n'avait aucune envie de le tenter. Non seulement son père n'était pas une personne à qui il avait envie de jeter ses quatre vérité mais sa mère devait surement se réjouir.

Il imaginait la scène d'ici. Avec un peu de (mal)chance, son père avait fait construire déjà sa future maison, située dans un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

«Je déteste qu'on décide à ma place comme ça.»

Mais il n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier et devait faire avec. Que ça lui plaise ou non, ça serait fait. Et il serait marié pendant le grande fête de l'hiver. Celle où on fêtait tant de choses, sur tant de jours. Des festivités que tous attendaient. C'était un évènement de là où il venait.

_Quel cadeau._

Est-ce que Romanyus serait là, histoire de bien le menacer des pires tortures, histoire de mettre les points sur les i concernant sa fille chérie? Il en était bien capable. Et serait capable de lui faire mordre la poussière en cas de gaffe.

_Probable.  
>Possible même.<br>Et rien que ça le fatiguait et l'effrayait d'avance._

Si son père respectait autant Romanyus, il y avait une raison précise et pour qu'un pirate soit l'ami d'un marchand il fallait une raison là encore. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son père, histoire de bien savoir et se mettre au courant, pour ne pas éventuellement faire de gaffe.

«Revenir chez moi pour l'hiver, comme chaque année.»

L'archipel où était son île en abritait d'autres, et son équipage devait de celui-ci, des différents points et tous aimaient revenir en cette période de l'année, celle où l'atmosphère était magique.

Pour Arthur, c'était plus parce que ses frères revenaient en le traînant par le col et surtout que cette fois il n'avait pas du tout le choix. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il rentrerait...sur ses jambes ou sur l'épaule d'un des ses frères, tel un sac à patates.

«Présenter ma fiancée à ma famille. Supporter ce qui suivra.»

_Et là, ça allait être dur. Ce n'était pas le pire mais il allait déjà avoir du mal. A supporter s'entend._

Il savait que sa mère avait toujours voulu, toujours souhaiter avoir une petite fille. Elle avait une belle-fille qui était jeune et jolie, intelligente et amusante. Elle serait ravie, bien entendu. Son père serait enchanté de rencontrer la fille de son meilleur ami. Quand à ses frères, il l'adoraient déjà. Et celui qui restait, de frangin, serait pareil. Et ça, ça l'énervait aussi.

«Et avant ça, la mettre elle-même au courant.»

_Le plus dur.  
>Sans aucun doute.<em>

«Alors Capitaine, on boude toujours de s'être prit une ou deux baffes par son grand frère? T'es mauvais perdant en plus?»

Il sursauta et se retourna vers son invitée, celle avec qui il partageait presque toujours son temps libre depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé. A ce moment, il rougit légèrement d'avoir été ainsi surpris et balbutia plus qu'autre chose «Mais que vas-tu imaginer là? C'est moi qui lui ait mis une raclée mémorable. Je suis le vainqueur de cette bagarre. Comme toujours.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il te maudit toujours dans ce cas.

- Tsss c'est lui le mauvais perdant.» se rengorgea le jeune homme, certain de sa supériorité sur son aîné. Ne l'avait-il pas battu à la loyale? Bien sûr que si. Ce n'était qu'un minable face à lui.

La jeune fille s'assit en face de lui, souriant malicieusement «Vengeance liée à des baffes prises dans ton enfance peut-être? Tu es désormais le plus fort donc tu te venges?

- Pas du tout. J'ai toujours été le meilleur, rien n'a changé à ce niveau. Quand j'étais jeune je me vengeais de ses bassesses de façon bien plus sadiques et vicieuses que des coups de poings.

- Mais bien entendu. C'est bien ton genre en effet.»

Elle ricana, se laissant foudroyer du regard par le jeune homme, qui lui lançait des coup d'œil faussement outrés. Visiblement il se laissait prendre de plus en plus au jeu. Et il semblait aimer ça.

_Leur relation n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était au début._

Arthur était plus aimable avec sa captive. Celle-ci était moins moqueuse et plus arrangeante. De même, elle s'étonnait qu'il ne fasse plus allusion à leur pari. Avait-il laissé tomber? Était-il revenu sur sa décision de chantage? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

«Alors tes bleus s'effacent? Tu es déjà moins marqué à ce que je vois.

- Oui.» marmonna-t-il, repensant avec gêne qu'elle l'avait soigné elle-même. Il s'auto-ordonna de ne pas rougir.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui? Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Pourquoi était-ce tomber sur lui et pas sur ses crétins de frères. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui de ne pas subir ça. Il n'aurait alors eu qu'à rire de son aîné malchanceux, sur qui cela serait tomber. Mais au lieu de ça, il se trouvait avec la bague au doigt. Lui.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire clair et lui tapota la tête avec un air plus que amusé:«C'est quoi ce ton? Tu as décidé de continuer à jouer les ronchons?

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai aucune raison de...

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton frère? Mais grandissez un peu les enfants.

- Je ne te permets pas.» Gronda-t-il sans la regarder, se forçant à fixer sa carte. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

C'est la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une telle situation. Ca devenait gênant pour lui de supporter ça. «Et j'ai le même âge que toi. C'est mon crétin de frère qui a oublié de grandir mentalement.» Il espéra qu'elle ne dirait rien de gentil sur le roux ou il ne répondrait plus de rien, jaloux comme il l'était. Alister ne méritait pas d'éloges de la part de sa fiancée à lui. Que son frère s'en trouve une s'il voulait des compliments. De la part de la brune, il lui était réservé à lui, le capitaine.

Francine eut un sourire et tapota à nouveau la tête du capitaine, en riant légèrement, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches dorées:«Allons allons Arthur, ne prends pas la mouche si facilement.

- Je ne suis pas énervé.

- Mais bien entendu.

- Je suis très calme.

- Bien sûr.

- Et puis ça suffit, je te dis que je suis parfaitement calme.» s'énerva-t-il, frappant du plat de la main sur la table et tournant légèrement la tête, comme s'il boudait. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot mais n'avait pas envie non plus d'une joute verbale. L'idée même lui déplaisait. Il n'était pas d'humeur ces temps-ci, il ne savait pas où il en était. Et ça l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas perdre ses moyens, surtout face à une femme. Face à sa future femme en plus.

En plus les paroles de ses aînés résonnaient dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme un mantra, ne le laissant pas en paix. Il les entendaient encore. Leurs recommandations, moqueries plutôt, étaient encore fraîches dans sa mémoire. Il s'en souvenait très bien, comme si c'était hier...peut-être parce que c'était la veille qu'ils avaient si ces mots justement.

_«Sois sage Arthur.»  
>«Ne fais pas de bêtises Arthur.»<br>«Attention petit frère, ou tu auras affaire à Romanyus et à mère. »  
>«Fini les filles de joies Arty, on te surveille!»<br>«Pas touche avant le mariage. C'est pas l'une de nous. Un peu de respect pour les traditions de son père. Quoi? M'en fiche que son père ait adopté les nôtres. Il est pas là pour donner son avis alors on est respectueux d'accord?»  
>«Garde tes mains là où elles doivent être d'accord?»<em>

Depuis quand un pirate respectait-il les codes et usages?Se moquait-on de lui? Ou le pensait-on tellement butor et pervers qu'on préférait mettre les points sur les i maintenant? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir mais cela le mettait en rage chaque fois qu'il y pensait. _Depuis quand les pirates respectaient-ils les bonnes mœurs? Pas qu'il avait une quelconque attention...enfin si mais pas maintenant qu'il savait que_...Rahh il s'embrouillait un peu trop depuis qu'il était au courant.

«Pourquoi es-tu si énervé depuis quelques temps?»

Il rougit et marmonna quelque chose de indistinct. Il n'arrivait pas à avouer la vérité. Comment le dire aussi? Pas comme si c'était simple en même temps. «Je dois rentrez chez moi. Traditions. Et je sens venir les disputes avec la famille.»

_C'était le cas de le dire.  
>''Disputes'' était même encore faible comme mot.<em>

Francine s'assit à coté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule «Allons allons, ça arrive dans toutes les familles. Faudrait juste que tu discutes un peu avec eux. Je suis certaine que ça peut s'arranger facilement.

- Nous sommes des pirates. Pas des nobles qui tergiversent autour d'une tasse de thé.» siffla-t-il, voulant lui rappeler sa nature. Il était un brigand après tout, même s'il aimait le thé, il n'était pas un précieux.

«Tu déformes tout ce que je dis.

- C'est que tu t'exprime encore comme une richarde.

- C 'est ce que je suis. C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé mon vieux. Dis toi que je pourrais être pire que ça. Et coté famille, entre un père presque courant d'air et une marâtre ne s'intéressant qu'à l'argent, j'ai pas été vraiment gâtée non plus.

- Un père saoulard et souvent absent, une mère autoritaire mais un peu couveuse, des grands frères moqueurs, je n'ai pas eu de chance.

- Je pense que au contraire ça aurait pu être pire pour toi.

- En quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Ta mère aurait pu en avoir assez d'avoir des garçons et espérer peut-être une fille avant ta naissance, ou au contraire tu aurais pu être le petit chouchou, t'attirant ainsi la jalousie de tes frères. Quoique c'est peut-être déjà le cas.

- C'est Alister le chouchou.» Grogna Arthur, se servant un verre de rhum, sans daigner la regarder en face, préférant visiblement s'enivrer. «Il était de santé fragile quand il était petit, alors elle l'a un peu plus couvé que nous autres.» Et nul doute que sa mère allait faire de même avec Francine et Felicia parce que sa future épouse avait vu juste sur un point: elle voulait une fille, ce qui n'était plus possible désormais. Elle aurait donc des belles-filles à la place. Et peut-être des petites-filles.

A la grande surprise du pirate, elle se versa un verre de liquide ambré, et but une gorgée avant de demander , l'air de rien:«Au fait, je me posais une petite question.

- Laquelle?

- Tu savais que ton père était ami avec Romanyus? Avant notre rencontre je veux dire.

- Quelle rencontre? Celle où tu m'a dépouillé ou celle où je t'ai enlevé?

- La seconde fois.

- Oui je le savais.

- Et tu as su à ce moment-là que j'étais sa fille. Donc tu nous as enlevé ma sœur et moi, sachant que nous étions les enfants du meilleur ami de ton père. C'est un désir de se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle ou quoi? »

Arthur s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Avec le recul, ce qu'il avait fait était stupide oui mais il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. C'était la tradition pirate d'enlever sa fiancée et même s'il ne le savait pas à l'époque, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Bon elle non plus ne savait rien mais c'était un détail. Pourquoi les avaient-elles enlevé? A la base, il n'avait aucune raison. Sauf que ses frères avaient insinué des choses et mis à rude épreuve son orgueil.

_«Les filles de Romanyus Arthur ~»  
>«Imaginer un peu la richesse de ce type.»<br>«Père ne t'en voudras pas. Après tout, c'est lui qui est ami avec Romanyus et pas toi. Toi tu ne le connais même pas. Et tu n'auras qu'à faire en sorte qu'il ne sache pas ton identité.»  
>«C'est la loi de la piraterie Arthur. Père ne dira rien. Tu es meilleur que lui en plus.»<br>«Ou alors tu as peur de ce marchand? De notre père?»_

Ils l'avaient poussé à la faire, avant même l'abordage. Bien entendu, il savait déjà ce qu'il y aurait sur cette frégate. Ses hommes avaient espionné sur les quais plus tôt. Mais jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'avait su que faire et finalement elles s'étaient retrouvées devant lui. Et il avait repensé aux mots de ses frères.

_Il n'était pas un lâche.  
>Il montrerait à son père qu'il était un homme, un vrai pirate.<em>

Et il avait marché tout droit là où ses aînés l'avaient poussé. Enlever cette fille, comme c'était prévu. Leurs parents l'étaient sans doute aussi. Peut-être que tout était planifié en réalité. Et il eut une sueur froide rien qu'à imaginer tout ça.

«J'ai bien envie de casser des bouteilles vides sur la tête de mes frangins.

- Halàlà encore des disputes. Ils risquent de vous rendre les coups.

- Je les mets à fond de cale s'ils osent seulement me toucher.» siffla le capitaine en se levant et en attrapant fermement sa bouteille de rhum qu'il vida en buvant directement au goulot, avant de partir à grand pas vers le pont, bien décidé à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

**A suivre**


	12. Arrivée

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Lovino, Fem!Feliciano (Felicia), Arthur, Ludwig, Fem!France (Francine)

**Paring**: Arthur/Fem!Francine, Ludwig/Felicia, Antonio/Lars(Hollande)

**Genre:** UA, Pirate, aventure, humour, romance et family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12: Arrivée <strong>

Ils se rapprochaient de l'île natale d'Arthur et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas pu dire quoique ce soit à sa promise. Ca devenait urgent en plus. Il commençait à angoisser, à prévoir la réaction de sa mère face à une telle situation, elle allait bien se moquer de lui, ou alors l'enguirlander pour son inconscience. Son père allait lui coller une baffe et ses frères se moqueraient de lui, pour changer un peu de d'habitude.

«Comment lui dire bon sang?»

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, il avait même tout essayé. De façon détourné, il n'avait même pas pu arriver au sujet principal. Il avait tenté de façon directe mais n'avait pas plus réussi. Était-il si incapable?  
>En tout cas, elle devait quand même se douter de quelque chose. Il avait changé d'attitude envers elle. Il ne se vantait plus, n'avait plus abordé le sujet du pari ou quoique ce soit du genre. Il était trop aimable surement, elle devait se douter de quelque chose.<br>Forcement.

_Peut-être que ses frères avaient vendu la mèche et qu'elle savait tout? Peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'il dise tout et qu'elle riait bien de le voir si embarrassé d'avouer cette situation._

«CARWYN.»

Ce serait lui qui payerait pour les autres. Il attendit que son frère entra dans sa cabine et il frappa du poing contre sa petite table «Avoue! Vous lui avez tout dit. Elle sait. Elle attend que je lui dise?

- Lui dire quoi?» Fit le plus vieux avec innocence, plissant les yeux, agacé sans doute d'être ainsi agressé sans raison. Il n'aimait pas cette attitude et se promit qu'une claque se perdrait si l'autre continuait dans cette voie.  
>Arthur grogna, crachant presque ses mots suivants:«Que nous sommes fiancé et moi.<p>

- Non. On lui a rien dit idiot. Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu ne lui a toujours rien dit? Qu'est-ce que tu attend? L'arrivée chez nos parents?

- Comment veux-tu que je dise un truc pareil?

- Va droit au but. De quoi as-tu peur?»  
>Arthur se leva, foudroyant son aîné du regard «Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai peur de rien. Surtout pas d'une femme...<p>

- ...Sauf notre mère. Et ta future épouse.» Railla le jeune homme en toisant son cadet d'un air moqueur. Il savait frapper juste et en profitait avec amusement, sachant comme faire perdre son calme à son petit frère.

«Ta gueule!» cracha le plus jeune, toisant d'une regard noir son grand frère. Il avait la même posée sur la garde de son épée, comme s'il brûlait de s'en servir «Tais-toi ou sinon...

- Faut que tu te calme!

- Je fais ce que veux!»

Arthur faisait les cent pas, dardant régulièrement un œil sombre sur sur subordonné qui le fixait lui-même avec ennui. Un silence passa puis le plus jeune s'arrêta et reprit:«Comment je peux lui dire, autrement qu'en allant droit au but.

- Pourquoi tu veux y aller par des détours, tu n'as pas peur d'elle quand même. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut te faire? Tu es plus fort qu'elle non?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche!» Siffla Arthur, avant de lui faire signe de partir, signe qu'il ponctua d'un claquement de langue. Puis il rouvrit la porte et sortit, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cellule de leurs invitées. Il ouvrit la porte et ordonna à Francine de le suivre dans sa cabine. «J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Comme quoi?

- Nous nous dirigeons vers l'île où je suis né. Un grand archipel constitué de plusieurs îles dont celle où vit ma famille.

- Oui? Et alors?

- Je vais te présenter à ma famille.

- Pourquoi moi justement? Notre pari n'est pas fini et tu n'as pas gagné. D'ailleurs tu n'y met pas du tien. C'est facile de gagner pour moi dans ce cas.

- Attends ça n'a rien à voir.» Il se versa un verre de rhum et le but d'un trait, se réservant presque aussitôt. Il avait besoin de courage pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est autre chose et ça nous concerne tout les deux.

- Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec nos pères?»

Arthur s'étrangla avec son nouveau verre d'alcool. Elle avait deviné ou quoi? Il réussit à se reprendre, à stopper sa toux avant de dire, d'un ton étranglé «Si, c'est ça. Et ça remonte à plusieurs années. Nos pères ont décidé d'un geste d'amitié entre eux. Et ils ont décidé de...de...» Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et lança, d'un ton définitif, se reprenant d'un coup en repensant aux railleries de son frère «De nous fiancer tout les deux. Nous devons nous marier cet hivers et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai mis le cap sur l'archipel en question. Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est ainsi.»

_Fiancée à un pirate._

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père ferait un truc pareil. Qu'il aurait une idée pareille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu ce jour-là?_

Tandis qu'elle se demandait sérieusement cela, elle ignorait magnifiquement son interlocuteur qui craignait l'orage qu'il ressentait plus que deviner. Une totale absence de réponse l'inquiétait à juste titre. Il craignait le pire soudainement. «Et saches que moi-même, je ne suis au courant que depuis peu, mes imbéciles de frères n'ayant enfin dit la vérité. Alors ne me reproches rien, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette stupide histoire. Ca fait des jours que je tente de trouver une façon correcte de te le dire clairement et simplement.»

Il préférait mettre les choses au clair, avant qu'elle puisse éprouver l'envie d'éventuellement lui mettre une claque. Qu'elle en colle une à Alister tiens, là ca serait mérité. Et lui jubilerait bien.

En attendant, il était prêt à se défendre si elle éprouvait l'envie de s'en prendre à lui, même s'il n'aimait pas faire usage de sa force sur une femme, qui plus est la sienne (ou presque) mais n'hésiterais pas. Que dirais l'équipage s'il apprenait qu'il se faisait maîtriser par elle? Son orgueil en prendrait un méchant coup et il entendrait pendant longtemps des rires derrière lui.

_Pas question que ce genre de chose arrive.  
>Son père lui flanquerait une raclée s'il devenait la risée de son équipage.<br>Et sa mère aussi, vu comme elle était sévère à ce niveau.  
>Et ses frères ne le laisseraient pas en paix non plus.<em>

«Donc...»

Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, se mettant même sur la défensive, comme s'il craignait une baffe. Il était prêt à se défendre.

«Ce que tu me dis, c'est qu'il y a des années, nos pères ont décidé, comme preuve d'amitié entre eux, de fiancer leurs enfants, c'est-à-dire toi et moi.»

Elle avait une voix calme et posée. Trop calme, trop posée même. Arthur déglutit, reculant d'un pas, et posant la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à défendre son honneur.

«En gros, oui. Et en ne nous mettant pas au courant.

- On voit tout de suite qu'il ne te pensait pas digne de confiance.

- Et toi alors?» répliqua-t-il, piqué par les mots qu'elle venait de dire.

«Mon père me l'aurait certainement dit mais il n'est pas souvent là. Apparemment il n'était bien pas au courant de mes fiançailles avec le vieux croûton. Quelque part, ça me rassure.»

Elle attrapa la tricorne du pirate, qui traînait sur la table au milieu des cartes et parchemins et s'amusa à le mettre sur sa tête, s'attirant un claquement de langue réprobateur. Arthur n'osa cependant pas demander à ce qu'elle lui rende son chapeau et la laissa s'amuser avec, elle n'allait pas l'abîmer après tout.

«Et c'est tout, on doit obéir?

- Je suppose.» murmura le pirate, du bout des lèvres, se sentant quelque peu insulté par cette moue. Il se demanda s'il elle espérait faire changer son père d'avis si près du mariage, si Romanyus venait à temps bien entendu. Mais il se sentait quand même insulter. Était-il si peu agréable physiquement? Comparé à l'autre vieux, il était pas mal du tout, même très beau. «Désolé si tu préférais l'autre crouton...

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? C'est juste que tu me tire d'un mariage arrangé qui tenait plus de la prison qu'autre chose, que tu me lance un paru quelque peu pervers avant de me dire que mon vrai fiancé c'est toi et que je n'ai pas plus le choix.

- Tu pensais avoir un jour le choix de ton époux peut-être?

- Non.

- J'ai ton âge et je n'ai aucun penchant dominateur, tu devrais t'en satisfaire.» fit-il d'un ton boudeur, lui tournant froidement le dos, comme pour clore la conversation qui commençait à lui déplaire.

* * *

><p>Les îles approchaient de plus en plus, leurs contours surgissaient du brouillard, devant et sur les côtés. On entendait des bruits de la villes, des odeurs qui commençaient à se mêler à celles de la mer, des silhouettes qui se précipitaient vers le port pour accueillir le navire d'Arthur Kirkland.<p>

Celui-ci penchait entre être ravi de renter mais aussi se sentait prisonnier de chez lui pour la première fois. «Père, Mère j'aurais quand même deux mots à vous dire.» S'il y arrivait, à en placer une, bien entendu. Avec les événements, il risquait d'avoir du mal à le faire. Frottant sa joue encore rougie par la claque qu'il avait prit deux jours plus tôt, il grommela quelques mots indistincts qui parlaient à la fois des idées de ses parents mais aussi de sa fiancée.

Il descendit resta en haut de la passerelle, laissant passer ses hommes d'abord, voulant être le dernier à mettre pied à terre, il était le capitaine quand même.

«Alors on est arrivé?»

Il grimaça et articula, sans la regarder «Oui et inutile de me faire une scène, je suis aussi peu ravi que toi je te signale.

- Sérieusement? On ne dirait pas.» Ironisa-t-elle, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il sentait la rougeur lui monter aux joues. Elle voulait donc l'embarrasser d'avantage? Devant ses hommes en plus. Même si ceux-ci faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs ou de discuter entre eux, pressés de descendre à quai.

_Ca allait jaser ce soir dans les tavernes ou maisons._

Et Arthur enrageait à cette seule idée. L'idée d'être ridiculisé, l'idée que ses hommes se paient sa tête derrière son dos en plus.

«Arrête de te donner en spectacle.  
>- Arrête de me donner des ordres et peut-être que j'aurais pitié de toi.»<p>

_Qu'ils arrêtent de sembler intéresser par le ciel, ça ne prenait pas._Ses hommes devaient rire sous cape à cet instant. Le capitaine si craint se faisant remettre à sa place par une femme, qui en plus est sa fiancée. Le premier qui remettait en cause sa virilité était mort.

«Arthur! Alister! Carwyn! Mes Trésors!»

_Sérieusement, le premier qui osait rire le regretterait très cher, le regretterait beaucoup même._

Une femme se tenait sur le quai, à quelques pas de la passerelle. Une femme aux cheveux d'un roux cuivrée, aux yeux verts et à la peau maté, dorée par le soleil. A coté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme semblable à Alister mais avec des cheveux d'un roux foncé, il semblait aussi plus vieux et un peu plus maigre, déglingué. Surement un autre frère d'Arthur et des autres. Surement cet Elwyn dont parlait parfois le capitaine.

«Alors Arthur!» Lança le jeune homme, d'un ton railleur «On a peur de présenter sa future femme à ses parents?! Grouille toi un peu! On a pas toute la journée tu sais.»

Devenant rouge vif, le capitaine articula quelques insultes entre ses dents puis se pencha à la balustrade, se rendant bien visible pour ceux à terre et cria «Va te faire foutre El!»

Francine leva les yeux au ciel. Ca commençait bien, ca laissait présager des relations saines et cordiales, ironisa-t-elle mentalement. Elle était chez les pirates, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à de la bienséance, elle le savait bien. Cependant, les tensions dans la familles du capitaine laissait sous-entendre que ça ne devait pas être très agréable à vivre.

«Viens on débarque.

- Et ma sœur?

- Elle vient aussi! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Que j'allais la laisser planter sur le bateau ou la confier à une famille d'un de mes hommes? Bien sûr que non.

- Non mais vu que dans notre pari, tu laissais sous-entendre que tu la vendrais au plus offrant si je refusais...

- C'était avant que...Ho et puis ça suffit!» Il inspira profondément, s'auto-ordonnant le calme. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, pas comme ça alors qu'ils devaient débarquer. Mais il ne devait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou il serait ridiculisé devant ses hommes.

* * *

><p>La famille d'Arthur l'avait bien accueillie, les avaient bien accueillies. Sa sœur et elle avaient été chaleureusement invitées à partager la vie de famille. Le repas, copieux, comme un jour de fête, témoignait du fait qu'on attendait surement déjà des invités. La famille du capitaine savait donc déjà qu'elles seraient là et qu'elles partageraient gîte et couvert.<p>

«Le fait est qu'elles sont va-t-on faire.

- Elles dormiront dans la même chambre mère,n'avons-nous pas une chambre d'amis?

- Voyons Arthur, ta future femme et ta belle-sœur sont nos invitées, il leur faut le meilleur confort. Tiens mon chéri, tu vas lui donner ta chambre à ta fiancée et tu dormiras dans celle de ton frère. Ce sera provisoire. Après le mariage vous aurez votre maison et des chambres à partager ou pas.

Le jeune capitaine s'étrangla en entendant ces mots, et se mot à tousser, quelque peu choqué par cette perspective pourtant évidente. C'était vrai. Ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble et bientôt en plus.

Alister, hilare, lui tapota le dos avec une fausse sollicitude. «Tu entends Arty? Je vais te préparer ta couche pour les prochains jours, dormir par terre va t'endurcir un peu.»

_C'était un peu une vengeance pour le nez cassé, qu'il n'avait pas pardonné_.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	13. Interludes

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Arthur, Francine et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 13: Interludes<strong>**

* * *

><p>«C'est une belle maison non?»<strong><br>**  
>En effet la maison était grande et spacieuse. Une grande pièce principale avec une cheminée, une table et des chaises. La pièce n'était que légèrement décorée pour que le couple puisse faire à son goût plus tard. Cette salle à manger donnait sur une cuisine, elle-même donnant sur une réserve. La cuisine était grande et bien faite, agréable à utiliser.<p>

«Ce ne sera sans doute pas à toi de cuisiner Arthur.» Railla son frère qui visitait la maison en même temps que leur mère et Francine.

«Ferme-là.» Grogna le plus jeune entre ses dents.

«On a pas trop décoré Arthur. On vous laisse le choix, pour plus tard, quand vous y vivrais.

- Bien entendu mère. On en discutera.» Il jeta un regard noir à son frère qui ricanait en entendant ces mots. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec la jeune fille, il pouvait parfaitement.

«Ne vous en faîtes pas madame.» Intervint Francine, ignorant superbement son fiancé pour se tourner vers sa future belle-mère «Tout est parfait. Nous apporterons nous même la touche finale.

- C'est une belle maison, hein grande sœur?» Fit Felicia qui suivait, admirant les pièces vues jusque là «C'est mieux que la maison du vieux crouton.» Elle s'enthousiasmait pour pas grand chose et s'amusait d'un rien. La visite de la future maison de sa sœur était une distraction amusante pour elle. La cadre, le petit jardin et l'île la ravissait, elle enviait presque sa sœur de vivre sur une si belle île. Il semblait qu'elle soit devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus expressive et n'hésitant plus à utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire. L'ancien fiancé de sa sœur était bel et bien devenu ''vieux croûton'' pour tout le monde, même elle.

La visite continuait cependant:«Il y a encore une salle d'eau en bas. Et il y a trois chambres là-haut. Décorées au minimum. Là encore ce sera à vous de compléter.» La mère des jeunes pirates semblait totalement enthousiaste face aux événements qui allaient se produire sur l'île, événements concernant son fils le plus jeune essentiellement.

- Trois chambres?» S'étonna Arthur en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Il se demandait le pourquoi de tant de chambres Sa mère n'espérait quand même pas que...Il rougit à cette pensée, l'idée ne l'enchantant pas des masses. Déjà le mariage ne l'enthousiasmait pas trop. Alors le reste...il toussota pour se reprendre et écouta la réponse à sa question.

«Une chambre pour vous bien entendu.» plaisanta sa mère, faisant rougir furieusement son plus jeune fils et légèrement sa future belle-fille. «Et les deux autres chambres peuvent servir de chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que vous ayez des enfants.» Elle semblait vraiment penser que tout irait bien entre les deux jeunes promis. Elle ne voyait visiblement pas la tension, ne savait probablement pas lire l'atmosphère.

Cette perspective s'enchantait visiblement pas trop Arthur dont la rougeur des joues était devenue écarlate. Son frère ricana, ravi de le voir si gêné et embarrassé.

«Excusez moi, je ne connais pas trop vos coutumes alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant?» intervint Francine, sauvant Arthur d'une crise où il se serait sans doute rendu ridicule devant un public.

«Et bien après le mariage, vous vivrez ensemble et seuls pendant un mois. Pour apprendre à vous connaître, même si vous deux avez déjà eu le temps. Après cette date, si tu le désire, ta sœur pourra venir habiter chez vous le temps que la situation la concernant se dénoue.»

Cette coutume était sans doute là pour les mariage arrangés, où les deux fiancés ne se connaissaient pas. Cependant l'avenir ne réjouissait guère Francine, que le mariage l'enchantait pas non plus. Elle s'était pliée à la volonté de ses parents, ou plutôt de sa belle-mère, la première fois et maintenant c'était à celle de son père qu'elle devait obéir? Même si Arthur valait mieux que le vieux crouton, on ne lui demandait pas son avis, une nouvelle fois.

Que l'on ne demandait rien à sa sœur la réjouissait un peu. Peut-être qu'elle au moins pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ou pas. De là à ce que leur père ait aussi décidé de quelque chose pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

«On a choisi un endroit que tu aimais Arthur. En hauteur, près de la forêt. N'as tu pas un décor qui te plaît?

- Oui mère, c'est parfait.» fit Arthur, se forçant à sourire, ne voulant pas la froisser ou la blesser. Nul doute qu'elle s'était donnée du mal pour avoir cette maison. Il ne pouvait faire le difficile maintenant. Malheureusement il était bel et bien coincé dans cette galère.

* * *

><p>Gilbert écoutait depuis quelques minutes les complaintes de ce qui était pour lui le vieux crouton, celui qui devait épouser Francine, mariage qu'il désapprouvait et qu'il avait tenté de faire annuler il y a quelques jours, en vain. Il serait probablement célébré dès qu'elles seraient retrouvées.<p>

_A moins qu'elle ait été déjà marié entre temps_, pensait le jeune homme. Il espérait presque cette solution. Outre le retour de Romanyus, _parce qu'on ne savait toujours pas où il était et ce qu'il en pensait de ce mariage._

«Toujours aucune trace des pirates qui les ont enlevés?

- Toujours aucune mon prince. Les recherches continuent pourtant.

- Hum. Aucune piste non plus?

- Non.»

Gilbert soupira. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. À se demander ce qui était arrivé aux deux jeunes filles. Et il se demandait aussi ce que devenait Lovino qui était partit chercher lui-même ses sœurs avec des mercenaires qu'il avait personnellement recruté (c'était la version officielle).

«J'ai ouïe dire que nous n'approuviez pas mon mariage avec votre amie. Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre refus?

- L'absence de son père en premier lieu. C'est une personne suffisamment importante pour qu'il ait son mot à donner dans le mariage de chacun de ses enfants. Et s'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose pour sa fille? Y avez-vous pensé?

- Enfin votre Altesse, Dame Astrid n'aurait jamais...organisée un mariage sans l'accord de son époux. Elle n'était même pas la mère de ces trois jeunes gens.

- Cette femme ne m'inspire guère confiance, c'est pour cela qu'en l'absence de Lovino Vargas, j'ai confié la fortune familiale à un homme de confiance pour gérer les affaires de cette famille.»

Cela il avait pu le faire et ne s'en était pas privé. Il avait de plus en plus de choses à faire ces temps-ci, de plus en plus de libertés à ce niveau, on lui confiait de plus en plus des affaires. En ville les gens chuchotaient qu'il était de plus en plus prédisposé à devenir le future roi, le futur dirigeant.

«Et pourquoi voulez-vous épouser Francine Vargas? Vous ne la connaissiez même pas avant. Je le sais, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Elle ne vous connaissez pas.

- Je l'ai rencontré à une fête que donnait votre père Altesse.

- Bien entendu.» Gilbert retint à temps l'ironie de sa voix. Ces mots semblaient tellement prévisibles, tellement...basiques. C'était l'excuse la plus facile qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Tout le monde se voyait ou se croisait dans les fêtes ou les bas. Et Francine était bel et bien invitée à toutes celles où lui allait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on avait longtemps soupçonné qu'ils étaient fiancés.

_N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle cette homme voulait l'épouser?_ Pour être proche du prince qui était de plus en plus poussé en avant, celui dont on disait de plus en plus qu'il allait hériter?

_Car qui pourrait à part lui?_

Son frère Vash? Un jeune adolescent trop pacifique, qui refusait de trancher tel ou tel avis, un éternel hésitant, un pacifiste qui préférait la neutralité à la prise de décision? Sa sœur à la santé trop fragile? Il était le seul depuis la disparition de son autre petit frère, Ludwig.

Tout le monde voulait se rapprocher de lui ces temps-ci. Épouser sa meilleure amie était une façon de la faire et peut-être de pouvoir lui donner directement son avis. En se servant de Francine, on pouvait essayer de le faire pencher pour telle ou telle décision. Cet individu ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.  
>Mais il fallait qu'il sauve les apparences. Il ne devait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment vis-à-vis des gens.<p>

* * *

><p>«Alors vous connaissez mon père?» demanda Lovino, s'asseyant face au capitaine qui le fixait d'un air amusé.<p>

«En quelque sorte.» répondit-il avant de réfléchir, sans doute à ce qu'il allait dire. «Il est de toute façon très connu dans notre milieu. A la fois la crainte de certains pirates et l'ami d'autres.

- Mon père...est un ami des pirates?» souffla Lovino, ne voulant pas y croire. Que son père soit craint ça il voulait bien le croire, il le savait même. Combien de fois son père était-il revenu victorieux de ses longues traversées, combien de fois leurs avait-il raconté ses victoires sur ses adversaires. Cependant le plus jeune voulait savoir autre chose: «Comment ça l'ami?

- Ton père a longtemps fait trembler les miens. Il était imbattable. Mais aussi curieux de notre culture. Un jour il a combattu notre prince. Et l'a battu en duel. Avant de le sauver de son second qui voulait le tuer. Notre souverain a éprouvé une grande gratitude envers ton père. Une dette de vie. Rapidement, les pirates se sont mis à éviter son navire, à ne s'en prendre qu'à ses concurrents. Les seuls qui l'attaquaient étaient les renégats. Et parfois le prince, mais plus par jeu que par réel volonté de le couler. Leur amitié dure depuis des années. Une autre fois, ton père est tombé malade durant ses voyages, et notre roi (oui il n'était plus prince) avait justement le remède. Car c'était un mal qui se rependait souvent sur nos archipels.

- Alors toutes ces histoires où il a vaincu des pirates, c'est du vent?» s'indigna Lovino, pensant que tout ce que son père lui avait si souvent raconté était une chimère. Avait-il réellement vaincu ces adversaires, avait-il vraiment coulé ces autres? Son admiration vacillait et il espérait, au fond de lui, qu'il subsiste une once de vérité là-dedans.

Antonio rit et but directement au goulot d'un bouteille de rhum, avant de répondre, tranquillement à la question «Au début elles étaient vraies. Même chez nous il était craint et respecté comme adversaire. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était comme on dit un gros morceau, celui qui l'aurait serait reconnu et respecté également. Et puis comme je l'ai dit, il y a des renégats parmi nous. Ceux qui n'obéissent pas à notre roi. Ceux qui se déclarent libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent et qui s'en prennent même aux autres pirates. Ton père nous connaît, il connaît nos traditions et nos coutumes, il connaît nos stratégies et nos rituels, il sait parfaitement nous combattre. Personne aujourd'hui parmi les pirates censés n'oserait l'attaquer.»

Lovino sentit une once de fierté l'envahir à ces mots. Ainsi son père était tout de même un cauchemar pour les pirates, même s'il était aussi un ami pour d'autres. Soulagé il regarda son interlocuteur qui remplissait à raz bord un verre avant de le lui tendre.

«Allez gamin cul sec.

- Quoi? Mais je...

- Allez fais pas ta mauviette. Tu es un homme oui ou non?»

Ne voulant pas froisser le pirate, et craignant que leur accord soit rompu à la moindre contrariété mais voulant aussi prouver qu'il n'était pas une mauviette, Lovino prit le verre et but d'un trait ce qu'il y avait dedans, s'étouffant à moitié.

«C'est bien petit. C'est l'esprit.»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	14. Bière et Fleurs

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Arthur, Francine et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: Bière et Fleurs<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Arthur arriva dans la salle principale de la maison, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était agacé car on ne parlait que du mariage depuis quelques temps. Ils avaient visité la maison, et aujourd'hui on leurs avait fait essayé leurs habits de noces. Il n'avait pas vu pour Francine mais savait que sa mère n'avait pas raté l'occasion pour ça. Ses frères n'ayant pas encore trouvé de femmes, il était le premier à se lier à quelqu'un et ses parents voulaient fêter ça dignement.<p>

Il comprenait leur impatience.

Impatience qu'il ne partageait pas.

Certes il discutait avec elle et avait des sujets communs de conversation mais pas au point de vivre avec elle. Était-elle seulement faites pour la vie de pirate? Être une femme dans ce milieu requérait beaucoup de courage et de volonté. Il ne fallait pas avoir froid aux yeux non plus. Il savait qu'elle était parfois impétueuse mais pouvait-elle l'être sans cesse? Il s'en inquiétait un peu. Car il sentait aussi qu'elle n'était pas femme à rester tranquillement à la maison à s'occuper des enfants.

Cette simple idée le fit à la fois rire et rougir pour deux raisons différentes. L'image l'amusait car il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Et le faisait rougir malgré lui à cause de ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était pas prude, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait même eu quelques aventures avant, avec des filles de joie dans les tavernes ou des femmes pirates qui avaient fait jeu presque égal avec lui. Pourtant, avec elle il y avait comme une sorte de blocage.

Il n'était pas timide ni gêné pourtant.

Ce n'était que avec elle que cela lui arrivait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Et cela l'énervait, il détestait être aussi faible.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne devait pas se laisser guider par ses sentiments confus. Il était le terrible capitaine Kirkland, craint et respecté partout dans le monde de la piraterie.

«Arthur?»

Il se tourna vers son frère, le défiant instinctivement du regard, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Il lança, sèchement «Quoi?»

Le roux le regarda avec amusement devant cette attitude et répondit, neutre «Francine est partie seule sur le port. Mère est inquiète de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et te demande d'aller la chercher.»

Le pirate fronça les sourcils. Que sa fiancée soit partie comme ça l'amusait mais aussi l'étonnait. Elle devait être doué pour se faufiler au dehors comme ça. Il se souvint alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire le mur pour aller s'amuser dans les tavernes. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

«D'accord j'y vais.»

Il empoigna son manteau rouge et partit, sans même passer son tricorne. Il n'en avait pas besoin là où il allait et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. On le connaissait et le respectait ici, il n'avait pas besoin de faire parfaite illusion face à ces gens.

Il suivit le chemin malgré l'obscurité, guidé par les quelques lumière venant du village et du port de l'île. Il savait qu'il y avait deux petites tavernes dans cet endroit. Mais décida de chercher d'abord dans les rues. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver à une jolie jeune fille comme elle.

Était-elle inconsciente?

Il la chercha pendant un petit moment avant que des éclats de voix ne se fasse entendre. Il se retourna et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle était là en pleine partie de bras de fer contre un pirate. Et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver si elle perdait.

Il s'approcha à grand pas, et dégaina son pistolet pour le pointer sur l'individu qui jouait contre elle, disant d'une voix glaciale «Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?»

L'homme le reconnut et s'empressa de dire, soudain inquiet devant le regard noir du jeune pirate face à lui «Mais rien ce n'était qu'un jeu innocent.

- Innocent? Toi? Ne me fais pas rire tu veux. Je te connais bien. Toujours à la recherche d'une jolie fille à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse.» Il fronça les sourcils, ajoutant d'un ton plus froid «Tu as visé une proie dont tu n'aurais pas du t'approcher.»

Francine finit par intervenir dans la discussion «Arrêtes de me traiter comme si j'étais fragile, je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse.

- Tu ne connais pas cet homme, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as échappé. Qu sait ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais perdu?» Il la regarda et ajouta, d'un ton plus bas «Jouer au bras de fer avec eux? Mais où as-tu la tête?»

Elle le défia du regard, refusant de céder mais le regard terrible du pirate l'inquiétait un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout d'un coup. Avait-il été réellement inquiet ou quelque chose comme ça? Elle refusait de le calmer et répondit. «Alors sois-tu un gentleman et fais ce duel à ma place.»

Il s'apprêta à dire que un pirate n'était un gentilhomme, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Seulement sa réputation pourrait en pâtir s'il passait pour un couard. Et ce défi lancé par sa fiancée risquait de provoquer ça s'il se dérobait.

Il lui fit signe de s'écarter et s'assit face à l'homme qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise, même s'il avait l'air plus fort. Arthur se mit en position et fit «Prêt?»

Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible pour ramener la jeune fille chez lui, même si elle ne semblait pas prête à revenir aussi vite que ça.

Le bras de fer commença et les deux adversaires étaient concentrés, aucun des deux ne voulant céder à l'autre. Mais rapidement Arthur prit l'avantage, et tordit le poignet de celui qui lui faisait face. «Et voilà.»

L'autre poussa un cri involontaire de douleur et tomba de sa chaise, sous les rires des gens venus assister au duel.

Arthur se leva et fit face à la jeune fille «Maintenant, on rentre.» Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que celui qu'il avait battu s'élança sur lui, pour le frapper. Le capitaine évita son attaque et lui fit un croc-en-jambe qui lui fit faire un roulé boulé qui l'envoya au sol. Il se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur Arthur qui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire, le faisant se plier en deux, avant de lui flanquer un coup de poing en plein visage, l'expédiant contre une table, la renversant par la même occasion. Il sortit son épée et la pointa sur la gorge du vaincu «Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire exactement?»

Il n'eut aucune réponse et n'en attendant pas plus. Levant son pied botté il le laissa tomber sur le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de l'autre pirate. Celui poussa un cri étranglé sous les rires du public, qui s'était massé, avide de spectacle, pendant la bagarre. «Si tu me défie encore, je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois.»

Il laissa un zébrure sanglante sur la joue de l'individu et rengaina son arme, entraînant Francine avec lui, la tenant par le poignet. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues il dit «Mais qu'avais-tu en tête?

- De quoi?

- Partir comme ça, tu es inconsciente.

- Arrête de me traiter comme une frêle jeune fille.

- C'est ce que tu es.» Il sentit qu'elle le tirait en arrière et lui saisissait l'oreille. «Lâche moi tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas une faible femme. Je sais me défendre. Si j'avais une épée, je te monterais ce que je vaux.» Elle le lâcha et il vacilla un court instant avant de se tourner vers elle, elle reprit « Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer les princes charmants.»

Arthur rougit mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Il ne se voyait pas en sauveur de ces dames, il les enlevait plutôt. Mais ça il ne préférait pas le dire, sachant cela inutile. «Tu n'auras qu'à me le prouver demain. Je te prêterais une lame.» Il s'en réjouissait d'avance, persuadé qu'elle allait renoncer, ou cesser ses bravades.

Il n'en fut rien «Mais avec joie mon cher.» Elle le tira soudain vers la seconde taverne de la ville en disant «Allons boire un verre.»

Il crut d'abord avoir mal entendu.

Puis réalisa que non.

Ils furent rapidement assis à l'intérieur de la taverne, un chope de bière chacun à la main. Arthur tentait de garder son sérieux. «Tu vas vraiment boire tout ça?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais dans une taverne. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre?»

Arthur s'en souvenait bien oui. Et ce l'humiliation qui allait avec. Heureusement que personne n'en avait entendu parler d'ailleurs. Et il ferait en sorte que ça reste un secret.

«D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de carte?» Dit-elle en sortant un jeu de nul part.

«Où as-tu eu ça?

-C'est à ton frère je crois. Je lui ai...disons emprunté.»

Arthur eut un sourire carnassier, ça ça lui disait bien et il pourrait redorer son honneur. C'est que sa fierté en avait souffert de cette histoire. «Si je gagne, tu rentre sans histoire.

- Si je gagne, tu me fais visiter le coin et on rentre après.»

Arthur fut surpris par la demande. C'était vrai que depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas vu grand chose. «Mais mes frères ne t'ont pas fait visiter le village?

- Je voulais dire, un coin que tu apprécie par exemple.»

Il fut flatté et corrigea «Non, si je gagne **je** te montre un coin que j'apprécie et on rentre après. Ça te va?»

Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Elle sourit et dit «Si je gagne, tu paye la tournée générale.»

Il y en eut plus d'un pour entendre ça.

Arthur eut un sourire narquois et fit «D'accord. Mais pas de coup fourré cette fois.» Il siffla à voix basse «Tu garde tes pieds là où ils sont.»

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui le fit rougir malgré lui. Ce souvenir de leur rencontre et cette humiliation ne voulaient pas être oublié si vite. Il distribua les cartes et ils commencèrent. Elle gagna la première partie, et lui la seconde. Elle gagne la troisième et lui la suivante.

«On ne lâche pas le morceau, hein?

- Mon honneur est en jeu.

- On a du mal à oublier notre dernière partie mon cher?» fit-elle d'un ton chantant, faisant froncer les sourcil à son adversaire qui secoua la tête, prenant un air fier.

«Point du tout mademoiselle. Tu avais triché.

- Comme si les pirates jouaient dans les règles.

- Touché.» répondit-il, souriant malgré lui. Il était amusé par cette partie et appréciait ce moment passé avec elle. Ses frères n'étaient pas là pour tout gâcher et personne ne parlait du mariage.

Finalement ils continuèrent à gagner chacun leur tour jusqu'à arriver finalement une nouvelle fois à un score égal «Dernière partie?

- Dernière partie.» confirma-t-elle, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle prit bien vite une mine soucieuse, et Arthur s'en réjouit. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait probablement pas un bon jeu sur elle. Lui par contre avait quelque chose de parfait. Il allait gagner c'était certain.

Ils dévoilèrent chacun leur jeu.

«Tu as gagné.

- Oui.» Il lui sourit puis se retourna vers le propriétaire des lieux «Hé vieux renard, apportes nous donc ta spécialité.

- Sa spécialité?

- Un plat typique de cette île, tu verras c'est délicieux. ET J'OFFRE UNE TOURNEE GENERALE»

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la taverne, lançant une bonne ambiance pour un petit moment. Francine sourit, se sentant parfaitement à l'aise dans cet atmosphère. Elle l'avait déjà vécu quand elle faisait le mur avec Gilbert mais là c'était quelque chose de différent, de bien mieux.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, ils marchaient sur un chemin au milieu des arbres. «Où va-t-on?» Demanda Francine, suivant Arthur sur les hauteurs au dessus du port. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une clairière où il y avait un tapis de fleurs, surplombant les maisons en contrebas. Le ciel emplis d'étoiles offrait un magnifique spectacle.<p>

«Nous sommes arrivés?

- Oui.» fit-il, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, prenant une grande inspiration.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle obtempéra et s'installa près de lui, avant de dire «C'est un bel endroit.

- Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est un endroit apaisant.» il se souvenait d'avoir passé des heures à rêvasser en regarder le paysage ou le ciel.

Elle laissa ses doigts jouer avec des brins d'herbe «Il n'y avait pas de forêt comme ça là d'où je viens. C'était une grande ville. Et les gens comme moi ne passent pas de temps dans les bois. J'aurais bien aimé mais c'était loin.»

Arthur ne dit rien. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les villes. Il préférait les étendues bleues de la mer et les petites villages portuaires des pêcheurs et des pirates. Il n'allait en ville que pour écouler son butin et aller dans les tavernes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et vit une traînée dorée dans le ciel «Tiens une étoile filante.

- Fais un vœu alors.» rit le pirate.

Elle sembla réfléchir et fit «J'ai une vague idée.

- De quel genre?

- On ne doit pas parler de son vœu.» chantonna-t-elle dans un large sourire. Elle se mit alors à cueillir des fleurs qu'elle tressa rapidement. Elle fabriqua une couronne qu'elle posa sa tête. Arthur eut un moment de flottement, regardant avec attendrissement cette jolie jeune fille aux yeux violets et aux cheveux bruns bouclés avec une robe verte et sa couronne de fleurs.

Elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur faire une embardé. Elle cueillit des fleurs nouvelle et tresse quelque chose de petit, un anneau. «Tends ta main Arthur.» La jeune fille attrapa la main du capitaine et glissa l'anneau au doigt du pirate. «Je voulais te faire aussi une couronne mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne l'aurais pas mise.»

L'autre plissa les yeux, eut un petit rire et répliqua «En effet, même si je n'ai pas mon tricorne, ce n'est pas pour jouer les donzelles en mettant des couronnes de fleurs.

- Tu serais pourtant très mignon.

- Je ne suis pas mignon.» fit le pirate d'un ton doucereux. «Je suis un loup de mer, qui a participé à de nombreuses batailles sur les océans, qui est un prince parmi les pirates, je suis crains et respecté. Donc non, je ne suis pas mignon.»

Elle le fixa puis éclata de rire, amusé par son discours. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur envers lui mais la façon dont il avait présenté les choses étaient vraiment amusante. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé en particulier était hilarant.

«Vous êtes très convainquant captain.» minauda-t-elle. Elle lui fit un sourire provocateur cependant.

Il se prit au jeu et répondit «Ne sous-estime pas le plus grand des pirates matelot. Ou je te jette à la mer.

- Je suis morte de peur.

- Tu devrais en effet. Je ne suis pas sujet à plaisanterie. Sois une gentille fille pour le capitaine...

- Dans tes rêves, sale pervers.»

Le rire du pirate fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Arthur, Francine et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

**Note:** Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fic. Cependant je vous offre un épilogue avec le résumé des événements qui auraient du arriver dans l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps avait passé. Francine se tenait devant la maison, regardant l'océan. Elle tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. L'enfant suçait son pouce, tranquillement, regardant les bateaux qui arrivaient vers la côte.<p>

«Regarde Océane, ton papa revient.»

Deux enfants blonds surgirent alors, courant vers leur mère. Ils avaient environ 5 ans. L'aîné s'appelait Matthew et avaient des cheveux bouclés et des yeux violets. Le cadet s'appelait Alfred et avait de jolis yeux bleus. L'aîné était calme et doux mais pouvait se changer en une vraie boule d'énergie, comme le cadet était la plupart du temps.

«Maman, maman, c'est papa qui revient?

- C'est trop loin, je vois pas si c'est son bateau.» s'écria Alfred, bondissant littéralement sur place. Il semblait impatient.

Francine ébouriffa la tête blonde de son fils qui se dégagea en riant. «Je suis certaine que c'est lui.

- Pa-pa» scanda la petite fille, répétant le mot qu'elle avait apprit. Elle parlait depuis peu et sa mère avait fait en sorte que elle accueille son père par ce petit mot quand il reviendrait.

«Tu crois qu'il aura des cadeaux?

- Il aura sûrement pensé à vous.» le tranquillisa Francine, sachant que Arthur pouvait être un vrai papa gâteau avec ses enfants. Il était un terrible pirate mais quand il était avec sa famille, il changeait complètement. Elle avait apprit à le connaître après toutes ces années. Quand ils avaient du se marier, elle le connaissait à peine et avait fait chambre à part, le menaçant de le castrer s'il osait seulement l'approcher. Il avait étrangement accepté cette situation.

* * *

><p>Quand il avait voulu repartir sur les mers, elle avait tenue à venir avec lui. Il avait essayé de protester mais un coup dans les régions vitales, ponctué d'un <em>«J'ai l'air d'une faible femme?»<em> avait convaincu le pirate. Elle avait même réussi à l'obliger à lui donner des leçons pour se servir d'une épée et d'un pistolet.

L'équipage semblait trouver très drôle que Arthur soit aussi ''soumis'' à sa femme et ses frère en avait même fait une chanson. Ils la chantaient d'ailleurs toujours aujourd'hui, pour le taquiner.

Ça avait été une période heureuse. Elle s'entraînait à l'épée le matin, aidait à la cuisine, aidait Arthur quand il prenait des décisions et passait du temps avec lui le soir. Ils étaient comme deux amis. Mais ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être mariés. Même s'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Parallèlement Lovino avait appris que le pirate Antonio était son grand frère. Il avait un an de plus que Francine. Avait suivit une bordée de malédictions destinées à son père. Comment avait-il pu leur cacher ça? Et il commençait même à se dire qu'il y en avait d'autres. Antonio, au lieu de nier pour ne calmer avait dit _«Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Père était un coureur de jupons.» _Ce à quoi son cadet avait répondu, acide _«Comme toi en définitive non?»_. Cependant cette nouvelles les avait quand même rapproché. Même si Lovino maudissait souvent son frère, il l'appréciait, il avait appris à manier une lame et avait prit un peu de courage. Lors des arrêts dans les tavernes, il jouait au cartes pour impressionner les filles. Il aurait voulu boire pour le faire encore plus mais il ne tenait pas trop l'alcool et Antonio avait du, plus d'une fois, le ramener sur le bateau sur son dos.

Finalement ils étaient tombé sur le navire d'Arthur. Lovino avait tout de suite voulu défier l'insolent en duel. Francine avait essayé de le calmer mais en vain. Arthur ne s'était évidement pas laissé faire et l'avait envoyé au tapis en quelques mouvements experts. Le plus jeune l'avait abreuvé d'injures sous les rires des deux équipages.

Inutile de se rappeler la crise de nerfs qu'il avait faite en apprenant que les deux étaient mariés.

Antonio avait du le retenir par le col pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Arthur pour le rouer de coups.

_C'était peu probable qu'il eut réussit d'ailleurs._

* * *

><p>Suite à ça, ils avaient reçus un message leur indiquant que leur père était sur une île voisine. Ils y étaient donc allés, emmenant Antonio avec eux. Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été si joyeuses que ça.<p>

La jeune fille reprochait à son père de l'avoir fiancé à Arthur, d'être partit si longtemps et de leur avoir imposé une marâtre qui avait failli la marier à un vieux croûton.

Son petit frère reprochait à son père les infidélités qu'il avait fait durant sa vie «T'as combien de gosses en plus de nous au juste?» et lui aussi s'était plains de la belle-mère.

Leur soeur avait sauté dans les bras de leur père, sans avoir de griefs précis.

Antonio s'était abstenu de dire quelque chose, préférant rester silencieux. C'était peut-être son père mais il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il n'avait pas souvent été là dans sa vie mais il s'en fichait.

_Finalement les retrouvailles s'étaient relativement bien passées._

En fait leur père avait fait des recherches pendant tout ce temps et avait appris que le naufrage du navire transportant les princes du royaume, les frères de Gilbert, n'avait rien d'accidentel. Des pirates avait été payés pour envoyer par le fond le bateau et laisser partir un homme en particulier.

Francine s'était tout de suite inquiété. N'était-ce pas son ancien fiancé qui avait provoqué tout ça? Mais pour quelle raison?

Il souhaitait le pouvoir. Il espérait convaincre Roderich de marier Gilbert au plus vite pour qu'il ait un enfant. Lui même en aurait également et se serait arrangé pour que son fils ou sa fille soit fiancé à l'enfant de Gilbert. De fil en aiguille, il aurait tissé sa toile pour que son enfant devienne roi ou reine. C'était un plan fou. Épouser Francine faisait partit de son plan car elle était proche du prince et que son plan avait plus de chance de marcher.

Que faire désormais?

Finalement ils avaient été vite fixés car la flotte conduite par le vieux croûton les avait trouvé. Avait commencé un grand combat des pirates contre les gens de cet homme. Les deux équipage, jadis rivaux, étaient devenus alliés. Arthur avait combattu l'homme avec tout son art. Mais celui-ci était retords et avait sortit son pistolet, tirant dans l'épaule du pirate.

Arthur avait failli perdre la vie. Mais Francine était venu à son secours, prenant le relais du combat, elle l'avait repoussé jusqu'au bord et là, son époux avait sortit son propre pistolet et avait tiré, blessant gravement son ennemi et le faisant tomber dans l'océan.

«Va dire bonjour aux poissons.»

Une large rançon avait été demandé pour libérer l'équipage prisonnier. Gilbert avait rechigné à payer mais l'avait fait. Ces innocents n'avaient pas à payer pour les erreurs d'un seul homme.

Et puis une autre nouvelle était tombé. Un bateau passait dans le coin quand le navire transportant les deux princes avait été coulé. Et ce navire était celui des Kirkland. C'était là qu'ils avaient repêché Ludwig. Cela voulait dire que c'était le prince disparu? Il accepta d'embarquer sur le bateau de du père de Francine, Lovino et Felicia. Celui-ci le ramena. Ce fut la liesse partout dans la cité. C'était bien lui. Gilbert avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour remercier le marin qui avait ramené son fils, Roderich proposa un mariage entre lui et sa fille Felicia. Le père de la jeune fille laissa celle-ci décider. Les deux jeunes gens s'étant rapprochés, cela fut vite conclus.

Arthur avait été soigné par Francine qui l'avait dorloté. Elle avait eu peur pour lui et le lui fit savoir très clairement. Il fut à la fois ravi et effrayé par la tirade qu'elle lui sortit. Ce fut le début de leur idylle. Personne ne se moqua d'eux et on les laissa tranquille. Ils devinrent un couple de pirate bien décidé à faire trembler les mers.

Parallèlement Lovino décida de travailler avec son père et proposa à Antonio un partenariat. Redevenir un honnête homme amusa le pirate qui se laissa entraîner dans cette histoire. Avec leur père, ils créèrent une vraie entreprise à laquelle aucun pirate n'osa se frotter. Lovino se laissa d'ailleurs vite séduire par Jolien, au grand amusement de l'équipage. Antonio dut mettre tout son art pour détourner l'attention du frère de la jeune fille. Le menacer de faire ceinture marcha d'ailleurs très bien.

Et puis, Francine avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Arthur l'avait ramené sur son île où elle avait passé quelques années puis avait rembarqué avec ses fils pour quelques aventures. Le capitaine était au petits soins pour eux et ils étaient la coqueluche de l'équipage qui les gâtait comme c'était pas permit. Puis elle découvrit qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte et Arthur réussit à la convaincre de rester un peu sur l'île. Son bateau n'était pas une garderie.

* * *

><p>Tranquillement, la jeune femme et ses deux fils descendirent au port, attendant que le navire arrive. Il accosta bien vite et la passerelle fut abaissé. Arthur fut le premier à descendre, un sac sur l'épaule. Il semblait d'excellente humeur. «Francine, Alfred, Matthew, Océane» Il posa son chargement et s'agenouilla pour serrer ses fils dans ses bras.<p>

«Papa.

- Tu es revenu.

- Tu nous as ramené quelque chose?

- Oui, tu as pensé à nous?»

Il eut un petit rire et se remit debout, embrassant sa femme et caressant la tête de sa fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux.

«Allez Océane, dis bonjour à papa.

- Pa...pa.»

Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina. Il semblait mourir d'envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais n'osait pas, car beaucoup de monde le regardait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que ses frères arrivèrent. Ils le poussèrent, manquant de le faire tomber à l'eau. Ils entourèrent la petite famille de leur cadet.

«Alfred, Mattie. On vous a ramené plein de cadeaux.

- Ouaiisss.

- Océane a encore grandit.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère.»

Arthur se redressa et écarta ses aînés d'un geste autoritaire, il prit la main de sa femme, remit le sac s son épaule et les entraîna vers leur maison. Les jumeaux les suivirent en riant. Francine lança par dessus son épaule «Demain on fera un grand repas en famille. Je vous attends à midi.» Mais ce soir la petite famille serait seule, ensemble, sans personne pour les déranger.

Carwyn soupira et fit «Je lui apporterais sa part tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas les déranger, Arthur va te tuer.

- Mais non, il sera ravi que sa part du butin soit entre ses mains»

* * *

><p>Arthur referma la porte derrière son dos, sous le rire de son épouse qui trouvait son attitude très amusante. Il eut un sourire et l'embrassa, la tenant dans ses bras. «Tu m'as manqué.<p>

- Toi aussi.» Elle le laissa quelques instants de tendresse, savourant sa présence, puis se dégagea et fit «Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour un bain.

- D'accord.

- Assieds toi et occupe toi de tes enfants.

- D'accord.»

Elle lui remit sa fille et partit chercher de l'eau. Arthur installa Océane sur ses genoux et sourit quand elle babilla «Papa papa.» Il vit aussi que ses fils s'étaient assis devant lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants. Il enleva son tricorne et le posa sur la tête d'Alfred qui eut un petit cri ravi.

Matthew regarda son père et fit «Une histoire papa.»

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants puis fit, dans un doux sourire «D'accord, il était une fois une jeune femme qui devait épouser un vieil homme. Ce mariage ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant lors d'une croisière, le navire fut abordé par des pirates et...»


End file.
